


Power Rangers Mega: Giving Up

by Nugiha



Series: Power Rangers Mega [3]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Includes All Power Rangers from MMPR to Megaforce, Power Rangers Reunion, To Read, To Rec, Ultra Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: All seasons. In Angel Grove where Murphy's law is in full effect, Dillon and his many friends aren't rangers and try not to get eaten alive by life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Power Rangers Mega: Giving Up  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Megaforce excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. This story focuses more on Dillon but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic is mainly to help me get me past writer's block and based off the Power Rangers (100) Fanfic Challenge for LJ created by the members of the IRC channel #prfic. The prompts are all being used in the chapters for it.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. In Angel Grove where Murphy's law is in full effect, Dillon and his many friends aren't rangers and try not to get eaten alive by life.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Themes(in this chapter): 1. Beach 2. Paradise Lost 3. "Kiss me" 4. Sorrow 5. Dinner 6. Fireplace 7. Snow  
> 8\. Holiday 9. Jump for Joy 10."Who knew?" 11. Heat 12. Evil 13. Hello & Goodbye 14. Peanut butter  
> 15\. "Hey that's my shirt!" 16. Birthdays 17. Fireworks 18. Masquerade 19. At first glance 20. "Amuse me"  
> 21\. Haunted 22. "You can't be serious" 23. Puzzles 24. Chocolate 25. Catastrophe  
> Cast  
> Jari Harper…Chase Ellison  
> Jari's father, Tom Harper...Brian Stepanek  
> Jari's mother, Anne Harper...Allison Munn
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Though Jari Harper didn’t want to go to the Angel Grove Beach, he had allowed his friends to talk him into it, they were waiting for him when he got there. He planned to stay on shore due to not being able to swim. His friends all knew about this. So he was sure they wouldn’t try to throw into the water as a prank.

Tanya Sloan and Gia Moran were in the water while the others were talking in the sun and laying in the sand. Kimberly Hart patted a spot next to her and Jari quickly occupied it. Dominic ‘Dom’ Hargan was on his other side. While Dillon D occupied Dom’s right.

As Jari got caught in conversation, Kimberly asked if Jari’s parents were okay with him staying out late that night. He asked why. Jason Lee Scott put an arm around his friend and informed him they were having a bonfire. He asked why and Jason and Dom only shrugged their shoulders in response.

Dillon advised Jari to go with the flow, there was no need for the latter to question anything.

That evening Jason, Dominic, Dillon, Kimberly, Tanya, Gia, and Jari sat around a bonfire, the septet ate and laughed as they had a good time. Life wasn’t perfect. But in that moment everything was fine.

Midnight was fast approaching as Jari drove home, but he was forced to stop when the main road leading to his house had been blocked off. Apparently there was some sort of landslide. He sighed as he laid on his steering wheel which caused the horn to sound.

Sudden rapping on his window caused Jari to look up, he looked out the window to see a California Highway Patrol Officer. Sky Tate. Sky was muscular and had brown spiky hair with gray eyes. Sky pointed his flashlight in his face and asked if he was okay.

With his hand covering his face from the light, Jari told Sky that he would be better without the light in his face. Sky apologized and asked why he had been out so late. He explained about his friends and losing track of time. Sky looked ahead and informed him the road was going to be closed for a while.

The alternate route wouldn’t get Jari home until morning, his parents were bound to be furious if they already weren’t. Sky surprisingly came up with a solution. The CHP called Jari’s mother after getting the number and then made up a believable excuse. He was even provided with a voucher to the local hotel nearby.

A few days later Jari heard from a cousin of one of Dillon’s friends that Dillon’s aunt was in the hospital, he knew that his friend needed him. But the doctor Blake Bradley wouldn’t let him into the room of Dillon’s aunt since he wasn’t related. Blake was of asian descent with black hair and brown eyes.

Though Jari tried to protest that Dillon was like a brother to him, the doctor told him that it was against hospital policy and then walked away. He was okay with that due to not wanting to argue with the man anymore.

When the coast was clear, Jari snuck towards the hospital room and spotted Dillon. Dillon had a confused look on his face as he asked how Jari had gotten in there. The latter explained that it wasn’t important. They then heard footsteps entering the hall that belonged to the security guard Jen Scotts.

Jen had short brown hair worn in a ponytail with green eyes.

“Kiss me.” said Dillon as he pulled the smaller teen into his arms, Jen entered the hall a few seconds later to see the two boys in a heated kiss. The guard spoke into the walkie and said that she hadn’t found the trespasser before walking off.

The second Jen walked off, the best friends pulled away from each other and wiped off their mouths. Jari glared at Dillon and scolded him for not coming up with a better plan. The latter said that it was the best he could come up with on short notice.

In order to not risk another run-in with security, Dillon and Jari walked into his aunt’s hospital room and shut the door behind them.

Though Jari tried to assure Dillon that his aunt was fine, he was proven wrong when Dillon’s aunt passed later that day. The news brought great sorrow upon Dillon and his family. Jari decided it was best to leave them in peace.

With their friend needing space, Kimberly and Jari decided to go ice skating and then out to eat afterwards. They planned to check on Dillon in a couple of days. The duo was having fun until another skater Adam Park shoved past Jari and he ended up falling onto the ice.

Adam was of asian descent with black hair and green eyes. As Kimberly helped Jari up, she screamed at Adam and asked why he did that to her friend. Adam scoffed and gave a non-apology. Jari stopped Kimberly who was readying up for an argument and told her that it wasn’t worth it.

The mood spoiled, Kimberly and Jari left the rink and removed their skates before going to the food court area. The two servers Dustin Brooks and Hunter Bradley appeared to take their orders. The friends decided to share a large supreme pizza.

Both had seen what happened on the rink, Dustin said that it was lame of Adam to do that to Jari. Hunter added that he would punch Adam’s face in if he didn’t need the job. Jari laughed and asked when the two’s off days were. A puzzled Hunter asked why and Kimberly suggested that they could all hang out sometime.

A few weeks later Dillon and Jari decided to go to a new Thai Restaurant for dinner, the friends hadn’t eaten the whole day. They also wanted to try something different. The duo had ordered their food and were waiting when Dillon excused himself to use the bathroom.

The span of an hour passed and Jari started to grow concerned, he got up from the table and headed to the bathroom. But his friend was nowhere in sight. He then went outside the restaurant where he found a group of what appeared to be gang members preparing to bash Dillon’s face in.

The leader Xander Bly sneered at him and told him to get lost, clearly Jari had become the unwanted witness. Jari asked what was going on. Dillon advised Jari to run and that he could take care of himself. But the smaller boy shook his head. There was no way he was leaving his friend behind.

Xander was slim built of australian descent and had brown hair with hazel eyes.

Irritation written within tone, the gang leader once again told him to get lost and accused him of having a hearing problem. Jari could tell that the taller teen was losing patience and tried to buy some time. He pretended to leave but instead hid nearby so that he could hear what was going on.

Xander accused Dillon of being the guy who stole money from one of his gang members the week before, the australian even showed him a picture. The latter denied and shouted that Xander was crazy.

Once Jari got a closer look at the picture, he revealed his presence and informed Xander that he had the wrong person.

Only that it was proven that Dillon wasn’t the guy Xander’s gang was after allowed he and Jari to barely escape with their lives. The parting wish from Xander was that they never crossed paths again and the feeling was mutual. The friends forgoed dinner after the night’s events and headed home instead.

That evening Jari had a sudden case of nausea brought on by trauma from earlier events, he covered his mouth and ran into the backyard of his house. The teen tried to catch his breath in a crawling position after emptying the contents of his stomach. A hand on his back startled him.

The hand belonged to his next door neighbor Tyzonn T. who asked if he was okay, Jari protested about being fine and got to his feet. Tyzonn noticed the smaller teen was shivering and started pulling him towards his home. They walked inside Tyzonn’s and the blond lit the fireplace.

Tyzonn was skinny with abs and had blond hair with violet eyes.

Silence broke out between the neighbors for a few minutes as they were seated in front of fireplace until Tyzonn broke it, the blond asked why Jari hadn’t puked in the house instead of his backyard. He explained that his mother was at home and would worry.

Though Tyzonn said it was a mother’s job to worry about her children, Jari replied that he didn’t want to lie to her about the true reasons of his illness.

Once Jari felt better, he headed back to his own home after reluctantly thanking Tyzonn for his help.

The next afternoon it had begun heavily snowing and mostly everyone was staying indoors, Jari was doing the same. Until Jason, Dominic, Dillon, Kimberly, Tanya, and Gia called him outside for a snowball fight. He couldn’t resist.

The septet separated into teams with Dillon, Kimberly, and Jari on one team while Jason, Dominic, Tanya, and Gia were on the other. There were alot of snowballs thrown back and forth between the teams. Finally Jari opted to take a break for water and Dominic joined him.

As the duo drank some water, the expression on Dominic’s face caused a raised eyebrow on Jari who asked what was up. Dominic pretended that he didn’t know what his friend wasn’t talking about. But Jari wasn’t fooled. He pointed out that Dom had been acting weird all day.

Since Jari wasn’t letting the subject drop, Dom had no choice to tell his friend the truth. Dom knew about the events that occurred with Xander’s gang. The reason they had been after Dillon was because Dom had dressed up like him and stolen money from the gang member to pay rent.

Not believing what he was hearing, Jari told an apologetic Dom that he needed to tell Dillon the truth before he found out from someone else.

Dom decided to take Jari’s advice and reveal his betrayal to his friend, the result was Dillon punching him in the face and telling him that their friendship was over.

As the winter holiday was underway, Jari’s parents had taken a last minute out of town business trip. He was left by his lonesome. Jari’s mom called and expressed her love with a warning not to burn her house down before hanging up the phone. His friends were all spending time with their families.

While Jari was sure they wouldn’t mind, he didn’t want to intrude. Instead the teen decided to drive bumper cars at a local amusement park. Maybe it would be a positive way for him to let off some steam.

In a rush, Jari started his car and drove to the amusement park. He then got in line with several others for the bumper cars. One of them was Lily Chilman who was there with her family.

Lily had long dark blond hair with blue eyes. She asked if Jari’s family would be joining him. But the latter shook his head no. A frown appeared on Lily’s face and he told her not to pity him. The teen said that she felt families should be together on holidays.

The fact that Jari didn’t know Lily prompted him from going into the details of his personal life, he went silent until the ride operator allowed him into the bumper carts area. The smaller teen avoided conversation for the rest of his time at the amusement park.

He didn’t want to deal with the possible awkwardness.

A few days later school had just started back and Dillon and Jari were carpooling, they decided to take Dillon’s car for the first day. The next rotation would be Jari’s. They figured they had extra time and decided to get breakfast at Kentucky Fried McBurger King.

Enroute to school, Dillon felt the car stopping and pulled to the side of the road before the vehicle completely broke down. Dillon went to check under the hood. Jari asked him what was wrong with the car. The latter responded that he didn’t know yet.

The smaller boy checked his watch and warned that they would be late for school, Dillon tried to keep the frustration out of his voice as he told his friend to relax. Several minutes passed and Dillon suggested that he could call a towing service though Jari had to wonder if there was any other way.

The towing service would take too long and both knew it, the duo tried to think of a better solution when a car pulled up beside them. The window was rolled down and a teen named Summer Landsdown stuck her head out. Summer asked if they were okay.

Summer had long blond hair with green eyes.

After Jari explained that the car had broken down, Summer revealed that she and her father were mechanics and could fix the car for them.

Summer’s father could also have the car towed to his shop. Since fixing it would take time and Summer attended the same high school as them, she offered to give them a ride. They couldn’t help but jump for joy much to Summer’s amusement before getting inside the car and thanking her profusely.

True to the blond’s word, Summer’s father had Dillon’s car running normally by the time the friends got out of school. It turned out to have been a faulty battery which had been quickly replaced once the problem was discovered. Summer gave them to a ride to her father’s shop so that they could pick up the vehicle.

That evening Jari walked into a jewelry store, Kimberly’s birthday was coming up and he wanted to buy his friend something nice. The clerk Orion O. asked if he was looking for anything in particular. He didn’t know what he was looking for just that it had to be nice.

Orion was bulky built and had reddish brown hair and blue eyes.

Since the necklaces weren’t catching Jari’s eye, Orion led him to the section where the earrings were kept. Jari asked if there were any jewelry with real gold. Orion smiled and went to the back. Minutes later the clerk returned with a box containing a pair of beautiful design earrings.

Awed by the earrings and thinking that Kimberly would love them, Jari couldn’t speak and Orion said that they were the last pair in stock. He bought them. The smaller boy decided to get Tanya and Gia’s opinion and invited the girls to the park. The girls took one look at the earrings and told him he had been ripped off.

Gia explained that the design on the earrings was a cheap imitation of the real one, she had always known how to spot a fake when she saw one.

“Who knew?” asked a stunned Jari. Tanya advised him to return to the jewelry store and get his money back. The smaller boy cut his outing with Tanya and Gia short and returned to the store. Orion smirked and told him there were no refunds.

Jari shouted at the taller teen for ripping him off, he threatened to call the cops if Orion didn’t refund his money within the next few minutes.

But Orion didn’t budge, in the fact the clerk showed him a nearby sign telling customers that they were no refunds. But Jari didn’t back down and said the sign was small and easy to miss. He then told the clerk that he was done with him and took out his phone to call the authorities.

Since the cops showing up would mean the clerk getting fired, he returned every cent of Jari’s money and gave a feigned apology about the inconvenience.

The next day one of the biggest heat waves of the year had hit Angel Grove, Jari was one of the unlucky people whose air conditioning had broken. He drove to Dillon’s. But his friend’s air conditioning didn’t work either. Leaving both the teens sweating at an extremely fast rate.

Not able to take anymore, Dillon had removed his shirt and stripped down to his underwear. Jari did the same. The friends decided to kill time by playing video games and drinking large glasses of ice water to stay cool. A knock on the door interrupted their game.

The friends had a brief fight on who would answer the door, Jari’s argument was that it was Dillon’s home while the latter’s excuse was that he was lazy. Dillon suggested that they just ignore the door and whoever was knocking would go away. The smaller boy thought it was idiotic reasoning but decided to try it.

Whoever was knocking at the door didn’t go away, the knocking continued up until Jari sighed and flung open the door. A teen named Taylor Earhardt was standing on the other side. Taylor blushed as she looked down at his body and then at Dillon’s who had come to stand next to him.

Taylor had long grayish blond hair and hazel eyes.

First Taylor apologized for bothering them and asked if their air conditioning worked, hers was broken and the heat was driving her crazy. Jari shook his head and told her that they were barely staying cool as it is. Dillon tried to close the door and send Taylor on her way.

But Jari suggested that they let her stay if she wanted, he didn’t want to be rude. Taylor accepted the invitation and stripped off her shirt revealing the bra underneath causing the guys to blush. She refused to remove anything else. Who could blame her? She didn’t know Dillon and Jari.

Bags of ice were found hidden in the back of Dillon’s refrigerator, the trio decided to use them to stay cool until the heat wave cleared up. Taylor went home once it the sun started to go down.

That afternoon Jari got a devastating phone call about one of his uncles who he hadn’t seen in a few years, the man had passed away. He hung up the phone and locked himself in his room. His uncle’s funeral would be within a few days. It seemed that the only time he saw his extended family was at funerals.

It was sad, Jari may not have been in any contact with his uncle who had been got up in age but it still hurt. Texts and calls came from his friends over the week but he ignored them all. The teen didn’t want to talk to or see anyone.

After the funeral, Jari tried to mask his pain and go on with life. He avoided his friends and kept the company of Tori Hanson and Eric Myers. The new trio drank, smoked, and cut school often. Activities that he wouldn’t normally take part in but decided to try it.

Tori had long blond hair and aquamarine eyes while Eric was lean built of asian descent with black hair and green eyes.

But things soon went sour between Tori, Eric, and Jari when the trio were hanging out in alley one afternoon, the three were sharing a flask of vodka. Eric voiced that his surprise that Jari actually wanted to hang out with them. The latter shrugged and asked why it shocked him.

Tori explained that they heard through the grapevine what happened to Jari’s uncle and gave condolences. Not wanting to talk about it, Jari thanked her in a short tone. Eric couldn’t blame him for not wanting to talk about it and insensitively said it was probably time that the old man croaked.

It was an evil thing to say and Jari knew it, he snatched the vodka bottle from Tori’s hands and poured the liquor on Eric’s head. The smaller boy then called him everything but a child of god before walking away.

One week later Jari made up with Dillon and the rest of his friends, they had finally discovered what had happened to his uncle. He had wanted to lock himself away. But Dillon who had lost his aunt recently knew exactly what his friend was going through. He told him that being around people helped.

The friends were walking on a footbridge when they spotted a boy a few years younger named Justin Stewart, Jari had a passing acquaintance with him. Jari greeted Justin who responded back with a hello and goodbye. Dillon commented on how rude the preteen was being.

Justin was no more than thirteen and thin with brown hair and silver eyes.

But Jari wasn’t worried and had the theory that Justin was just shy, Dillon didn’t respond and the friends changed subjects. They were interrupted from their conversation when they spotted a group of guys their age bullying Justin. If there was one thing they hated it was a bully.

Originally Jari held back from getting involved, he figured that Justin probably wouldn’t appreciate their help. He ended up racing over with Dillon following behind him when the bullies tried to throw Justin off the footbridge. The teen was never the bystander who stood back and allowed someone to get hurt.

The bullies turned their attention to Jari who taunted them to hit him, he was someone who would fight back unlike Justin. Dillon agreed and said they should pick on someone their own size.

The lead bully held his hands up and said that the group didn’t want any trouble, then they turned tail and ran away. Jari laughed and shouted after them about being cowards before asking Justin if he was okay. The latter said that he didn’t need them interfering and he could’ve handled the bullies on his own.

Justin scowled at them and gave a sarcastic thanks before walking away.

That evening Jari was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as he walked home, the weather was cold but the jacket he wore provided warmth. The PB&J sandwich was suddenly snatched from his hands and thrown to the ground. He turned around to see Eric and a group of Eric’s friends.

Eric smirked and asked Jari if he really thought that the asian wouldn’t get revenge for the liquor being poured on him. The latter reminded the taller boy that a line had been crossed when it came to his uncle. Eric shoved him to the ground with the order to shut up.

Never one to go down without a fight, Jari braced himself for an impossible one as Eric and his friends closed on him. A few minutes later the teen was on the ground with scrapes and bruises. His attackers had already left.

The feat to pick himself up off the ground was not easy but not impossible, Jari decided to continue home. Hisses of pain came from his mouth the whole way. Bridge Carson and Veronica ‘Ronny’ Robinson appeared in front of him. Jari cursed and asked if they were going to finish what Eric started.

Bridge was lean built with brown hair with blueish brown eyes while Ronny had long light brown hair with brown eyes.

The duo owned a plumbing company down the street from where Jari lived.

Bridge was shocked by the news that Eric had been the attacker, he commented that Jari must’ve done something to anger him. Ronny cut in before Jari could verbally attack her friend and tried to convince him to go to the hospital. The latter refused.

Since Ronny’s mother was a nurse, Jari ended up going to Ronny’s instead to get patched up with Bridge supporting him during the walk over. He would’ve refused but that would mean having to explain the injuries to his mother.

Once Jari had been patched up, Ronny convinced him to call the police to report Eric’s assault on him. Eric was found and arrested within the hour.

The next morning Jari went to Dillon’s in order to tell his friend of the attack, the latter was tempted to go hunting Eric down. But the news of Eric’s arrest stopped Dillon’s thought. He also told his friend that his mother was seeing a grief counselor and wanted him to see one as well.

“Hey that’s my shirt!” exclaimed Jari as he finally turned his gaze on Dillon’s clothing. Dillon tried to claim otherwise. But the smaller boy said that he remembered the shirt since his parents had it custom made. His friend said that it had been so long since borrowing it that he forgot Jari owned it.

In between laughter, Jari allowed his friend to keep the shirt since he had plenty of others at home. Dillon asked when he was supposed to see the counselor. Jari checked his watch and realized the appointment was in a half hour. He then raced out of the front door.

The weather was pouring rain as a heavy storm approached, Jari had on his umbrella as he power walked for several minutes to Angel Grove High.

Though his mother had tried to get him to see a shrink, the only counselor Jari was willing to go to was the school counselor Madison Rocca. He only spoke to the counselor in passing but figured that he could get out of her office faster than anywhere else.

Madison was of hispanic descent with dark brown hair that went to mid back and amber eyes.

Madison greeted Jari and asked how he was doing as he walked into her office, the latter told her he was fine. But that he didn’t feel he needed to be there. The counselor said that it was his own choice not to talk. The two simply played board games until the fifty minute session ended.

If all sessions were that easy, Jari was more than willing to return to counseling.

Kimberly’s birthday celebration took place about two weeks later, Jari had finally found the perfect birthday present. But he had lost it somewhere at Angel Grove High and had to run around the campus like a chicken with his head cut off. It was a big school and could be anywhere.

With only an hour left until Kimberly’s party, Jari was just about to give up. He would have no choice but to break the news to his friend that he had lost her present. One of the brainiac kids in school named Gem G. approached him in the quad area and asked what he was looking for.

Gem was toned built of asian descent with black hair and gray eyes.

Not wanting to discuss his problems, Jari replied that he wasn’t looking for anything. Gem smirked and reminded him that he was talking to a brainiac. He sighed and reluctantly informed the brainiac that he had lost his friend’s present. The latter stopped him as he got up to walk away and offered his help.

The chances of finding the present were slim to none, Jari let Gem know that he knew a sunking ship when he saw one. Gem laughed and asked the smaller boy the last place he saw the present. The duo then checked Jari’s first period classroom. He groaned to Gem that looking was hopeless.

But the brainiac wouldn’t let him give up, the duo searched up and down the school. Kimberly’s present was finally found in the back of Jari’s locker which was coincidentally the first place he looked.

Though Jari showed up late to Kimberly’s birthday party, he was able to give his friend her present and she quickly forgave his tardiness.

The next afternoon Dillon came up with the idea for the friends to shoot fireworks that evening, it was the right season afterall. Jari originally planned on using his father’s credit card to buy them alone. But those plans were dashed when he found his Dad had changed the password.

Instead the duo found a local fireworks stand operated by Aisha Campbell, buying there would be cheaper than other places. Aisha showed them the best fireworks that she had in stock and was willing to give them a good deal. The friends carefully examined the fireworks before purchasing.

Aisha was of afro-american descent with long dark brown braids and violet eyes.

Before they walked away from the stand, Aisha made them to promise to come back if the duo wanted to purchase any more fireworks. Dillon and Jari waited until it got dark and the friends set the fireworks off on the street by the former’s home.

Many neighbors came out to see what the commotion was, but were relieved and a bit annoyed to know that it was only fireworks. Jari suggested inviting Jason and Dominic. But Dillon nearly bit his head off and reminded him that he hadn’t talked to either of them since punching Dom in the face a couple of months ago.

Pangs of guilt hit Jari who apologized for bringing them up, Dillon only gave his friend a look that said not to worry about it. The duo continued to set the fireworks until one o’clock in the morning. Both were getting way too tired to keep their eyes open.

Since Dillon’s was the closest, the friends headed here with the agreement of Jari sleeping over.

Angel Grove High was holding a winter Masquerade ball, Dillon and Jari decided to attend. Jari was normally wary about attending the dances but decided to make an exception. He asked Summer to come with him as friends and the blond accepted. Dillon was already taking Kimberly.

Good music played during the ball and Jari couldn’t help but enjoy Summer’s company, he was learning alot about the new mechanic that he hadn’t known before. The evening was enjoyable until Kimberly came up to them and pulled Jari to the side. She informed him that Dillon hadn’t shown up.

But Jari wasn’t too worried, he told Kimberly that Dillon had probably decided to stay home at the last minute. But the latter replied that Dillon would’ve at least called with an excuse. He couldn’t argue with Kimberly’s reasoning and they were about to search for their friend when Dillon came staggering into the ball.

Dillon told them that he had been robbed, they both asked who had done it but the taller boy didn’t get the chance to answer the question. Xander appeared with the sarcastic hope that they were having a good evening. Suspicious Jari accused him of being the one to rob Dillon.

With a laugh, Xander warned Jari to be careful who he went around accusing of such things before walking off. The latter glared after him. He tried to ask Dillon what happened but his friend just ignored him and walked off. Jari was just about go back to Kimberly when Shane Clarke stopped him.

Shane was muscular and of samoan descent with black hair and green eyes. He was also the vice president of the Student Council.

Though Jari claimed it wasn’t a good time for him to talk, Shane revealed to seeing Xander’s gang rob Dillon just before he got to the ball. Apparently it had to do with Dillon ignoring Xander’s greeting and the latter taking it as disrespect. Shane said that he was going to report what happened.

But Jari managed to talk the council vice president out of it, he knew that Dillon wouldn’t want anyone making a big deal out of what happened.

A few days after the ball Jari decided that it was time for Xander to get his comeuppance, he kept his plans from Dillon knowing that they would be met with disapproval. He went to Aisha and asked if she knew anyone with a bone to pick with Xander. The stand owner introduced him to Jack Landors.

Jack was athletically built with abs of afro american descent with short black dreadlocks and silver green eyes.

The thief was once a member of Xander’s gang but had been kicked out due to unknown reasons and left homeless. At first glance Jari didn’t think that the thief wouldn’t be any help. But was quickly proved wrong when he heard Jack’s plans for Xander.

While Aisha was providing the distraction for Xander’s gang members, Jack and Jari put their plan in motion. They caught Xander alone that evening. Though the gang leader did put up quite the struggle. The duo could barely hold him down. Jack finally managed to disable the leader with a punch to the face.

Once Jari tied the australian up, they stole his money and clothes and even roughed him up with a couple of punches and kicks before trying to leave him in the alleyway. But Jari hadn’t counted on Xander breaking free and trying to strangle him. Jack tried to break Xander’s grip on his neck but it was strong.

Sirens sounded in the distance, Jari figured that Aisha had called the police as failsafe if things didn’t go as planned. A shocked Xander loosened his grip and Jari pulled back with his hands on his throat. He was coughing while trying to catch his breath. Jack grabbed his arm and urged him that it was time to leave.

Though Jari tried to protest, Jack urged the smaller teen to come with him and the duo ran out of the area just before catching sight of police cars and ambulances.

Though Jari hadn’t expected it, his risky revenge plan against Xander had actually gone through. He decided to tell Dillon about it that evening. Of course his friend wasn’t happy and was wondering what he was thinking. The smaller boy said that he couldn’t let the gang leader get away with robbing Dillon.

But Dillon was still pessimistic and warned Jari that the plan could’ve went wrong in many ways, the latter was aware of this and told his friend so. He also reminded Dillon that the same would’ve been done if it were the other way around. Though the taller boy protested it was besides the point.

The debate with Dillon was beginning to bore Jari, he asked if Dillon wanted the details on how he pulled off the plan against Xander. At first his friend refused but then relented. He could tell there was a small hint of satisfaction about what he had done to Xander but it was being masked by worry and frustration.

“Amuse me.” said Dillon with a smirk, Jari returned the smirk and then gave the details on his revenge plan against Xander. He also informed Dillon that the cops had shown up but everything was fine. The duo then went outside Jari’s and spotted the Gardener Theo Martin working.

Theo was skinny built of asian descent with brown hair and gray eyes.

Dillon had always found him creepy and wondered why Jari’s parents kept him around, but the latter said that Theo was good at his job.

Dirt was flung in Jari’s direction as the friends walked down the pathway, he looked at the gardener who appeared to be oblivious.

Since it appeared to be an accident, Jari warned Theo to be more careful next time before continuing to leave with his friend.

There was one house in Angel Grove that was located just outside the neighborhood, it was said to be haunted. There was no houses next to it. Jari decided to check it out the next morning and had run-in with Dana Mitchell who was in charge of the school newspaper.

Dana had short blond hair with violet eyes.

The blond asked if Jari was going inside the house and the latter nodded his head, Dana insisted on going in with him. Jari didn’t really want the company and assured her that she didn’t have to. But the journalist more or less blackmailed him and threatened to tell his parents if he didn’t let go with him.

With much reluctance, Dana and Jari walked inside the house which was dark on the side. The door slammed shut behind them the second they entered. Dana raised her eyebrow and said it was just the wind. The latter told her that he was aware and then walked ahead.

While Jari wanted to get away from Dana and the house, he needed to know if the house was actually haunted. It would give him peace of mind. Dana took out a flashlight from her purse and they used it to guide their way as they crept through the house.

The kitchen, livingroom, and dining room were filled with dust but appeared perfectly normal otherwise. Jari noticed there was an upstairs and wanted to go up there. Dana tried to get it out of it by saying they didn’t have to check out the rest of the house.

Though Jari offered to leave the blond downstairs if she was too scared, Dana insisted that she was going if he was. The duo went upstairs and into a room. Just like before the door slammed shut behind them causing both to jump. The journalist had enough and said that she was going home.

But when Dana tried the door, it wouldn’t open and the same thing happened to Jari when he tried. The duo was locked inside. Dana blamed the smaller teen for dragging her into this though Jari reminded her that she had blackmailed him. The two started to argue when a noise stopped them.

Picture frames and objects started to fall to the ground freaking the teens out, Dana then ran to the door which surprisingly flung open. The journalist ran downstairs with Jari following behind. The two decided that what happened in the house was simply a shared hallucination and there was no need to talk about it.

That afternoon Dillon and Jari decided to buy concert tickets to one of Dillon’s favorite bands, it was fair since the last concert they went to involved Jari’s favorite band. But the ticket booth attendant Rocky DeSantos informed them that the concert tickets had just sold out.

Rocky was toned built with abs of hispanic descent and had brown hair with hazel eyes.

“You can’t be serious.” said Jari with a sigh as Rocky only shook his head and told him there were other people waiting in line. Dillon shot a glare at the ticket booth attendant before he and his friend stepped out of line. Though there was something bugging him.

Just before coming to the concert, Jari had checked online and seen that there were still tickets available for the concert. Dillon figured that perhaps they had sold fast. But he wasn’t buying it and spotted Dana who had just bought a ticket. The smaller boy approached her and asked what she was going to see.

The blond answered that she was going to the same concert that Dillon and Jari had planned on going to, she then headed inside while he went back over to his friend. He informed that Rocky had lied to them and there were still tickets available.

But Dillon was confused on why Rocky would lie, Jari replied that it didn’t matter and they were getting into the concert one way or another. But his friend had an idea that didn’t involve the friends causing a scene. They got a couple of fan girls waiting in line to buy the tickets from Rocky who was none the wiser.

As the two walked into the concert auditorium, Jari gave the theory that Rocky favored selling the tickets to women to impress them.

Puzzles were one thing that perplexed Jari to the highest proportions, but he couldn’t help trying to solve them. He had decided to purchase a new one a few weeks after solving the last one. Focus and needing it had prompted him to go the school library at Angel Grove High.

The final bell had rung and most students had gone home, Jari was able to focus his attention completely on the puzzle. He had managed to put some pieces together but was still struggling when a noise caused him to lose focus. The smaller teen walked to the other end of the library.

The walls were being plastered by Damon Henderson, he was one of the workers at a company who took care of all the school’s needs for plastering. Jari noticed that the plasterer had his headphones in and decided not to bother him. The teen then went back to his puzzle.

Damon was average built and of afro american descent with a shaved head and chestnut eyes.

One hour passed and Jari wasn’t even a quarter of the way finished, the sun was beginning to set and he would need to get home soon. Damon then passed his table and accidentally knocked the puzzle off with the ladder in his hands. The smaller boy tried to save the pieces but it was too late.

Unfortunately Jari would have to start all over, it sucked because he had worked so hard. Damon stood behind the smaller boy and asked if he was okay. He replied yes but that his puzzle had been ruined. The plasterer apologized but he waved it off since it was an accident.

Once the pieces were safely secured in Jari’s backpack, Damon offered to give him a ride home since it was getting late. He agreed. The plasterer admitted to being an expert at puzzles and that he would help the student fix it over the weekend.

Jari’s mother caught a craving for chocolate that evening and Jari was sent to the store in order to buy some, he didn’t want to go but wasn’t left much choice. His mother could be quite the scary woman when she wanted to. Even he knew when to stop acting out as all teenagers did.

But as Jari looked around the candy shop, he had spotted all types of candy except chocolate. The smaller boy hoped that the shop hadn’t run out since that would mean his mother being pissed. The owner of the candy shop Mackenzie ‘Mack’ Hartford looked over from where he was stocking nearby shelves.

Mack was fairly skinny with brown hair and blue eyes.

Though Jari wasn’t paying any attention until Mack asked if he needed help finding anything, he replied that he had looked for chocolate. But had been unable to find it anywhere. The owner stopped stocking and tried to help him with finding chocolate.

But even with Mack’s help, the chocolate was nowhere to be found and Mack decided to look in the back to see if there were any in stock. Minutes passed and Mack returned without chocolate causing Jari to frown. The owner apologized and said that there would be more chocolate in stock the next day.

Despite not getting what he had come for, Jari thanked Mack and then went to walk out of the store. The latter asked if there was any other candy that he wanted to buy but he shook his head. The teen would just have to tell his mother that there wouldn’t be any chocolate for her that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Power Rangers Mega: Giving Up  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Megaforce excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. This story focuses more on Dillon but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic is mainly to help me get me past writer's block and based off the Power Rangers (100) Fanfic Challenge for LJ created by the members of the IRC channel #prfic. The prompts are all being used in the chapters for it.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. In Angel Grove where Murphy's law is in full effect, Dillon and his many friends aren't rangers and try not to get eaten alive by life.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Themes(in this chapter): 26. "Have you ever...?" 27. Pancakes 28. Colour Wheels 29. Jealousy 30. Tarzan  
> 31\. Shine 32. Ring 33. Busted 34. Serendipity 35. Flashlight 36. Fast Food 37. Midnight 38. Road Trip 39. Rain  
> 40\. Green 41. Ride 42. Daydream 43. Crash! Boom! Bang! 44. "Silly me" 45. Gossip 46. Chicken Soup  
> 47\. Mix tape (or CD) 48. Missunderstanding 49. Attack 50. Small Talk

For further protection, Jari decided to enlist the services of a private investigator Sydney ‘Syd’ Drew to keep tabs on Xander for the next few months. The rates were high but Syd was giving him a discount because their parents knew each other. Sometimes Jari got to join Syd on her Xander stakeouts and today was one of those days.

Syd had long curly blond hair and amber eyes.

Besides Jari, Xander had alot of enemies who he had scorned and been scorned by. One such enemy was arguing with him as the two stood in an alleyway behind the school. Syd and Jari waited with curious eyes. Weapons were pulled out but the australian had dropped his.

The rival held his gun to Xander’s head and was ready to pull the trigger, Jari covered his eyes and groaned to Syd that he couldn’t watch. Syd remarked that the gang leader was done for. All thought left Jari’s mind as he opened Syd’s car door.

The blond urged him to get back in the car, but Jari refused. He couldn’t just sit back and watch Xander die. Even if they hated each other with every fiber in their being. Syd reminded him that he hated Xander and that the australian wouldn’t do this for him if roles were reversed.

But her words fell on deaf ears.

“Have you ever caused a car accident because you were on your cellphone?” asked  Jari but didn’t wait for an answer as he raced towards Xander.

Xander shouted at him to get lost but Jari ignored him, he then raised his double headed axe and demanded the rival to leave the australian alone. The rival threatened him. But the smaller boy hid his fear and said that he wasn’t going anywhere. If Xander died then the rival would as well.

The standoff soon ended when Syd drove her car in the rival’s direction, the rival decided to flee after Jari used the distraction to get the jump on him. Jari then started walking to the PI’s car when he was stopped by Xander who asked what he was thinking.

The only response Jari had was that he wasn’t otherwise he wouldn’t have helped the gang leader, he then walked to Syd’s car without waiting for a response.

The best pancakes were made at a local pancake house down the street from Angel Grove High, Dillon and Jari decided to go the next morning. The latter filled Dillon on him getting involved in one of Xander’s gang fights to save him. His friend called him crazy and said that he should’ve just let Xander hang.

The duo was still talking about Xander and the possibility of him being a threat when the server Antonio Garcia came with their breakfast orders. Jari thanked him and Antonio said to let him know if they needed anything else. The server then walked away to fill other orders.

Antonio was skinny and narrow of hispanic descent and had brown hair with blue eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jari caught sight of the rival who nearly him and Xander and visibly flinched. Dillon touched his friend’s shoulder and asked if he was okay. He got up and warned the taller boy that they needed to get out of there right away.

His friend questioned why, Jari informed him that the rival was present. Appearing thrilled that the smaller boy wasn’t seeking trouble Dillon got up as well and the duo looked around for an exit.

But the rival along with several friend were sitting by the entrance, Jari didn’t want them to see him if they hadn’t already. He looked around for an alternate exit and decided to go sneak out through the kitchens. Even though customers weren’t allowed back there.

They had managed to evade cooks and other servers and were almost to the exit when Antonio appeared, the server demanded to know why they were back there. Jari gave him the short version about the rival and the need to make themselves scarce. Believing them Antonio allowed them to exit through the back entrance.

The second they were out of there, Dillon and Jari got into Dillon’s car. Dillon pressed his foot on the gas pedal and the speed limit was exceeded as they entered the highway. Jari gave a sigh of relief since it had been a close one and he would have to find a way to repay Antonio for his kindness.

With the mouse and keyboard on Jari’s computer being old and used, he decided that it was time for a new color scheme. He had bought some colour wheels from the local mart that afternoon to help with coming up with one. The teen wanted to find something unique and that hasn’t been done before.

Perhaps visiting different places around the city would help, he could see the colors and his likes and dislikes about them. First on his stop was a local barber shop. The barber Danny Delgado greeted him and asked if he had come for a haircut. Jari shook his head no and held up his colour wheels.

Danny was average built of hispanic descent and had black hair with amber eyes. The barber wore glasses as well.

As the teen started looking around the barber shop and putting the colors on the wheel, Danny walked over and asked what he was doing. He admitted to trying to find a new color scheme for his mouse and keyboard. But that it would be bland unless he first found places with different colors to give him ideas.

The barber informed him that there was a new building just down the street, it was a planned burger restaurant and there were different colors. Jari thanked Danny and then walked to the building mentioned. There was a gate in front of it. He didn’t think much of it and walked inside.

Loud barking filled his ears, and Jari turned to see a huge Doberman snarling it’s teeth at him with hateful eyes. He then backed away and turned to see a laughing Danny. Obviously he had been set up. The Doberman cornered him and the smaller boy knew that a chunk was about to be bitten out of him.

Instead, the Doberman charged and Jari all but jumped out of the way. He expected the dog to go after him but it’s attention was focused on Danny instead. Jari took the opportunity and decided to go home.

Traffic leaving and entering Angel Grove High was monitored by several school crossing guards, one of which was Emily E., most of the students liked her while others dreaded seeing her face. Jari was driving out of the school parking lot weeks later when Emily held up the stop sign.

Emily had short blond hair and reddish blue eyes.

While waiting for traffic to clear up so he could leave, Jari made small talk with Emily. The two were laughing and talking until Emily’s boyfriend showed up and drew her into a deep kiss. Jari was surprised to see Rocky. He hadn’t seen the ticket booth attendant since the concert the man tried to keep him out of.

Rocky demanded to know what Jari was doing talking to his girlfriend, the latter could hear the jealousy in his voice. He told the attendant to calm down and the two had just been talking. Rocky threateningly warned that talking had better been all of what they’d been doing.

Embarrassed, Emily directed Jari that traffic was clear enough for him to leave. He felt sorry for her and drove away after saying goodbye. The next day afterschool Jari was hoping to avoid the school crossing guard. He didn’t want any problems with Rocky.

But those hopes were dashed when Emily spotted Jari and approached the parked car, the blond apologized for the day before. She also revealed to dumping Rocky shortly after he left. Emily hadn’t been allowed to talk to any of her guy friends because Rocky would always make an issue about it.

Though Jari hoped he hadn’t been the one to blame for the ending of Rocky and Emily’s relationship, the crossing guard assured him otherwise. They would’ve broken up whether or not Emily had talked to Jari. The duo then chatted for several minutes until Jari had to get home.

Though Jari’s friendship with Emily didn’t come without consequences, as he soon found out upon walking into Angel Grove High the next morning. The assistant principal Jayden Shiba called him into the office. He couldn’t help but wonder why he was there while greeting the man.

Jayden was sturdy with brown hair and golden eyes.

Once greetings were exchanged, Jayden went into a rant about school policy and how important it was that staff and student abided by them. Jari couldn’t even get one word in. The look on the principal’s face told him that interrupting would be a huge mistake.

Rant finished, Jayden accused him of hacking the school website to change his grades and then suspended him for a couple of weeks. Jari denied the principal’s accusations and said that he didn’t know what he was talking about. But it was clear that the assistant principal was in no mood to listen.

The only thing Jari was allowed to do before being kicked off the grounds was collect his belongings from his locker, he was still in shock. Dillon walked out of a classroom and asked why he wasn’t in first period. The smaller boy informed his friend that he had been suspended.

Though Jari was pretty intelligent, Dillon didn’t believe that he had hacked into the school website especially to change his grades. The taller boy believed that it had been a misunderstanding. Jari knew that he needed to leave before security threw him out and assured his friend they’d speak later.

Tarzan was in Dillon’s hand as Jari let him into his house that evening, he knew that his friend had come to cheer him up. The friends had popcorn drinks and snacks as they watched the film. The problem of his suspension was put into the back of the teen’s head.

The next day it was discovered that Rocky had been the one to hack into the school’s website and frame Jari, the reasoning was because of Emily.  Rocky ended up going to juvenile hall for breaking into school servers.

Jayden issued a public and personal apology to Jari and lifted his suspension, but the latter only agreed to come back with the promise of two weeks worth of homework passes. The same length his unfair suspension would’ve been.

Save for the shine of the moonlight in the night sky, the area was dark as Jari drove to Dillon’s. Dillon had called him moments ago and informed him that there was someone possibly breaking in. He had tried to talk his friend into calling the police but the taller boy refused wanting to to take care of it himself.

Though Xander had left Jari alone since he and Syd saved him from getting killed, the latter still carried his double headed axe for protection. His reasoning being that he never knew when he might need it but not have it. He made sure to park down the street.

As Jari tiptoed into Dillon’s, he heard footsteps nearing him and quickly raised his weapon at the supposed intruder. Dillon held his hands up and told his friend to calm down and that it was just him. The smaller boy asked about the intruder. His friend said that he had chased the intruder out of the back door.

Just for when the intruder tried to come back, Jari tried to get Dillon to report it. But the latter refused and felt able to handle any trespasser on his own. Since Dillon wouldn’t be convinced otherwise he wanted to leave. Being at Dillon’s made him fearful of his safety.

The duo decided to go to the park even though it was closed at dusk, a flashlight was shown in their faces as they walked. The park ranger Maya M. demanded to know what they were doing there. Jari replied that they weren’t doing anything and were just hanging out.

Maya was of italian descent with long brunette hair and sapphire eyes.

Since the park was closed, Maya warned the duo that they needed to leave or the police would be called. Dillon got annoyed and told the park ranger that she didn’t need to threaten them. But Jari didn’t want any trouble and assured Maya they would leave.

With a smile, the park ranger walked off and Dillon suggested they leave the park before her return. But Jari explained that he only said they would leave to get Maya to go away. The taller boy smirked at his friend as the duo then headed for the lake.

Old friends from middle school were having a reunion of sorts at a local casino just outside Angel Grove a few days later, it was VIP and had been blocked off from the age twenty one and over area. Dillon and Jari had both been invited. The only entrance needed for the VIP was the person’s class ring.

Wary about going, Jari tried to think of a polite way to decline the invite but Dillon convinced him that it would be fun. There was no way that his friend was missing out. He didn’t want to miss out either and called the reunion host Kelsey Winslow to tell her that he would be attending.

The reunion started in the evening, Dillon and Jari decided to carpool in the former’s car. They arrived at the casino and flashed their class rings to security who allowed them into the reunion VIP area. Kelsey welcomed them with tight hugs and reintroduced them to their old classmate Trent Fernandez-Mercer.

Kelsey had short brown hair and chestnut eyes while Trent was brawny and of hispanic descent with black hair and blue eyes.

The reunion started off well, the group caught up on each other’s lives as they played slot machines and ate and drank refreshments. Jari couldn’t help but be glad that he came. But then trouble in the form of Jason and Dominic entered the room.

Cold greetings were exchanged between Dominic and Dillon, the two had been friends once but not anymore due to the former’s betrayal. Jari and his other friends had given up on trying to get the two to reconcile. It was never going to happen.

Not wanting the drama to spoil Kelsey’s event, Jari invited Dillon to go back to playing the slot machines with him. The latter grudgingly agreed and the two fell silent while at the machines. He then excused himself and confronted Kelsey about not telling him that Dominic was coming.

Kelsey apologized and admitted that she knew about the fallout between them, the teen had thought it was time for them to bury the hatchet. Though Kelsey had good intentions Jari warned her that he wouldn’t attend her events if she tried something like this again.

Many children not even six years old were homeless and hungry, Jari had seen alot  of these kids around Angel Grove. He gave spare change when possible but always felt that more could be done. One morning Jari talked to an attendant of the homeless shelter Cameron ‘Cam’ Watanabe and came up with a plan.

Cam was skinny and of asian descent with brown hair and black eyes. The shelter attendant wore glasses as well.

The mini mart had just closed for the evening, Jari had planned to break in and “borrow” some food for the homeless kids. He waited until Trent appeared behind him and asked what he was doing. The smaller boy knew he was busted but advised Trent to leave.

But Trent didn’t leave, Jari ignored him and broke into the mini mart. The only hope the smaller boy had been that Trent wouldn’t call the police.

Alarms had been disabled and the security team for the mini mart had yet to arrive, Jari knew that he only had a limited amount of time to do this. He went through the aisles and stuffed different kinds of food into a huge black bag. Trent had followed him in.

The hispanic offered to give Jari food if he didn’t have any, but the latter explained that it was for the homeless kids and not him. Intrigued Trent grabbed a second huge black from Jari and started stuffing food into it as well. The duo was finished within a half hour.

Since the shelter was open at all hours, Jari had simply waited until Cam had left the front desk and then placed the bags with the food donations. He knew that stealing was wrong but felt that it had been done for the right reason. Though the authorities and his parents would understand.

Trent waited for Jari outside the shelter and asked if he was going to knock off any more stores to help the homeless, the latter shook his head. He would continue to help them but in a legal way going forward. So much could’ve gone wrong if Trent hadn’t been the one to bust him.

Angel Grove High was holding a raffle with the prize being Super Bowl tickets, many students were entering after finding out that they were front row. The raffle ticket collector Zack Taylor approached Dillon and Jari that afternoon and asked if they were going to buy tickets.

Zack was lean and of afro american descent with a black hair cut into an afro and amber eyes.

Though Dillon had refused, Jari had decided to buy not only a ticket for himself but his friend as well. Zack handed him the raffle tickets and wished him good luck before going to talk to other students. Dillon asked why he needed two tickets. The smaller boy said that the extra ticket was his.

Despite Dillon’s thoughts that it was a waste for money, Jari refused to ask for a refund since the money went to charity. The raffle went on for the rest of the week. Zack would be announcing the winner to the students during lunch period in the cafeteria.

Wisely, Jari didn’t get his hopes up for winning and waited with a poker face while Zack announced the winner from the podium. But the winner didn’t walk up to the podium to accept the prize. Jari looked confused and checked his ticket but it wasn’t the winning one.

His friend held up the other ticket and checked it, Zack called the winning number again and it turned out to be one in the same. In a stroke of serendipity Dillon had won the raffle. Jari urged his speechless friend to go accept the prize. But the taller boy protested that he was the one who had bought it.

There was no changing Jari’s mind once he made it up, Dillon walked up to the podium and showed Zack the ticket. The official announcement was made that Dillon had won and the taller boy was given two front row Super Bowl tickets.

After going back to the table with Jari, Dillon insisted that the smaller boy attend the Super Bowl with him. But he had always been more of a basketball person and declined. The teen suggested that Dillon ask Kimberly to go with him since she actually enjoyed football.

Despite Jari telling Dillon that he didn’t owe him, the latter insisted otherwise and would find a way to repay the debt.

Since his friend repeatedly refused, Dillon had finally asked Kimberly to go to the Super Bowl with him and she accepted. Jari decided to catch up some homework at the library but was having trouble with Calculus. He called the librarians Leo Corbett and Rose Ortiz over for help.

Leo was skinny with brown hair and hazel eyes while Rose was of hispanic descent with short brunette hair and reddish blue eyes.

Neither Leo or Rose gave him the answers to the problems, but they did help him come to the right solutions. Rose informed that the library offered tutoring sessions on Wednesdays and Thursdays and advised the teen to come to them. Jari said that he usually had plans afterschool but would try to come.

Halfway through Jari’s a calculus homework, books started to fall down and computers crashed to the floor as the room started to shake. Jari asked the librarians what was going on. Leo replied that it was an earthquake and pulled him under the table with himself and Rose.

None was sure how long the earthquake went on for, but the power had gone out making the room pitch black by the time it was over. Jari took out his flashlight which he kept in case of emergencies and linked hands with Rose as they walked to the circuit breaker.

The lights came back on once Rose flipped the switch, she then split up with Leo to go around the library and make sure there were no physical injuries. There were none save for emotional. The authorities were called to assess the damage and Rose closed the library until further notice.

As Jari made to leave with the other patrons, he was stopped by Rose who noticed a bruise on his arm and asked if he was okay. The smaller boy assured the librarian and had gotten the bruise when Leo pulled him under the table earlier. Leo apologized but he told him not to worry about it since it was an accident.

In trying to make it up to him, Leo made it clear that he would pay for Jari to own the next book the teen wanted to check out of the library.

Rose held Jari from back leaving for a few minutes and took out a first aid kit, she then handed him some bruise cream and told him to put it on twice a day. Until the bruise faded. The latter thanked her and the librarian smiled and told him not to mention it.

The week after Dillon returned from the Super Bowl, the friends didn’t feel up to cooking and decided to get fast food instead. The pizza delivery woman Alyssa Enrilé arrived with their pizza in under a half hour. They paid her and Alyssa handed them their pizza before leaving in the delivery vehicle.

Alyssa was of native american descent with short brunette hair and gray eyes.

The friends ate their pizza and discussed the earthquake at the library, Dillon asked if Leo had bought Jari the book as promised. But the smaller boy shook his head since he had yet to pick one out. But he had started going to the tutoring sessions at the library if time allowed.

The next day Jari went to school and was hit with a sudden case of nausea, he then felt sick to his stomach and rushed to the bathroom. Five minutes later the teen walked out while holding his stomach in pain. Jack was the only one in the hallway and asked if he was okay.

With a shake of his head, Jari said that he felt sick and there was no way for him to make it through school that day. Jack then helped him to the school nurse. Dillon was already in the school nurse’s office. His friend looked just as ill if not more than he was.

The school nurse diagnosed Dillon and Jari with food poisoning and then sent them both home. Jari was never ordering from that pizza place again and was pretty sure that his friend had felt the same. Their respective parents cared for them during the food poisoning which lasted for forty eight hours.

Once Jari felt semi normal again, he went to the pizza place and spotted Alyssa working at the counter. The delivery woman asked if she could help him. He demanded to speak to a manager. Alyssa tried to make excuses by saying that the manager was busy but he wasn’t buying them.

The manager of the pizza place didn’t come out until Jari threatened to get the police involved, the man then asked what the problem was. He told the man about the food poisoning and wanted a full refund for the pizza that purchased by him and Dillon. The manager refused.

After Jari made a call to the corporate office, he not only got the refund but the manager got fired and Alyssa became the new manager after being promoted. She apologized and said that there would be better care to put into pizza preparation. That way there would be no contamination going forward.

The clock had just struck midnight when Jari’s mother had woken him from slumber, apparently Dominic’s home was on fire and the police had thought it was arson. Dillon was a suspect and being questioned at the police station. His mother convinced him to wait until morning before going to the station.

The fire had been put out hours before morning, the only thing Jari knew that Dominic’s house was damaged but still standing. He decided to skip school and go to the police station. Police Dispatcher Max Cooper and the Assistant District Attorney Kira Ford met him on entry.

Max was average of afro american descent with black hair and green eyes while Kira had long brunette hair and hazel eyes.

Though Jari tried to get in to see Dillon, Max denied him entry with the reasoning that his friend was still being questioning. He blasted Max for arresting the wrong guy and told him that arson wasn’t something his friend would do. The dispatcher calmly said that the police would figure out Dillon’s innocence.

If there was one thing Jari wasn’t going to do, it was trusting the cops with Dillon’s freedom. He figured they just needed someone to blame to close the case and be done with it. The smaller boy told Kira that he would be calling a lawyer for his friend.

Skeptical, Kira said that Dillon didn’t need a lawyer if he was innocent but Jari had heard all about the Angel Grove PD railroading their suspects. He figured that could probably get a good attorney to take Dillon’s case pro bono. Calls were made and Dillon’s lawyer arrived within the hour.

The police didn’t have enough cause to hold Dillon without arresting him, the latter then left accompanied by his lawyer. Jari didn’t leave and decided to talk with Kira in her office instead. Kira spoke with feigned pleasantness as she greeted him.

Not letting the point of why he had come to her office go ignored, Jari informed the ADA that he was there to give her information about Dillon’s case. Kira refused to discuss the case since it was still an open investigation. But the smaller boy said that he just needed her to listen.

Over the next hour Jari told Kira all about Dominic and Dillon’s history, he felt that the former was only blaming his friend was because of their personal issues. Kira thanked him for the information and then walked him out of the office.

The case against Dillon got dismissed shortly after, there was little evidence and the fire marshall had ruled that it wasn’t caused by arson. A towel left on the stove had started it.

Winter break was coming up and since Dillon’s arrest had become a hot topic at Angel Grove High, the friends decided they needed to do something fun. Dillon suggested a road trip and the guys got permission for their respective parents. There was no particular destination in mind but they didn’t care.

On the last day before winter break, the leader of the church’s youth group Vida Rocca invited Dillon and Jari to mass that evening. The former shook his head but he told the youth leader that he didn’t know whether he could make it. Vida encouraged them both to come if they could and then walked off.

Vida was of hispanic descent and had short black hair with magenta bangs and amber eyes. She was also Madison’s older sister.

While Jari’s parents had made him go to church every Sunday when he was little, they had left the choice up to him when he started high school. Like Dillon the smaller boy rarely went if ever. His friend asked if he was going to mass but the only thing he could say was that he didn’t know.

After getting home, Jari asked his mother for advice and the latter said that he needed to come to a decision on his own. It was nearly five o’clock by the time he decided to attend mass. The teen changed into an outfit suitable for going to church and then drove there.

As Jari went into the church, he was joined by Dillon who had apparently changed his mind and decided to come as well. The duo was welcomed with open arms by Vida who had the youth group members introduce themselves. After service Vida encouraged them to come back before hugging them goodbye.

For the road trip, Dillon’s parents had rented a car which the guys would be driving. Though the teens had warned that any damages caused to the rental car would be paid for by them. Their first stop would be in Michigan though there was no exact destination as of yet.

Polaroid pictures were taken by Jari as he and Dillon cruised down the highway the next morning, all of their belongings were in trunk. Breakfast had already been eaten before they left. Once they stopped in Michigan they would eat again and the driving would switch to Jari.

Rain pounded on the windshield as Jari drove down the highway, the sky was filled with nothing but grey making visibility difficult. He had come from his road trip with Dillon the other day, it had been alot of fun just to be able to get away from their problems as well. Lots of pictures had been taken.

As Jari continued driving, a loud thud on his windshield caused him to slam the brakes. He quickly got out of the car and looked around. But there was no one in sight. Finally chalking it up to his imagination the teen got back in the car and continued his way home.

Still not thinking that he needed counseling, Jari had been to a few more sessions with the counselor. He had yet to open up but Madison suggested a boxing club in town to deal with stress. The teen decided to try it out and headed there the next day afterschool.

Once Jari got checked in, he looked around for his trainer Ethan James but the man was nowhere in sight. He went to the fitness manager and asked of Ethan’s whereabouts. The fitness manager replied that he would check and headed for the back.

Ethan was skinny and narrow of afro american descent and had brown hair with hazel eyes.

Not just one to stand around, Jari went to the locker room and heard the other guys discussing Ethan’s absence. One guy said that Ethan had been hit by a car the day before and had passed at the hospital that morning. At first Jari didn’t think much of it.

The fitness manager got back to Jari and said that they weren’t able to contact Ethan, the trainer had never done this before. But it was assumed that Ethan wouldn’t be coming to the boxing club that day. He tried to work out his thoughts on the punching bag before leaving for the day.

In his head, Jari couldn’t help but wonder if he had actually taken Ethan’s life and when or if he should go the police station to confess. There had been alot of rain but there was no excuse for negligence. Perhaps the thud had been Ethan. Though he couldn’t wonder why Ethan’s body hadn’t been there upon him looking.

Days passed and Jari was once again at the boxing club when he noticed a familiar face walk in, it was Ethan. The first word’s out of his astonished mouth was that he thought the trainer was dead.

Though the trainer was confused on why Jari would say such a thing, the latter explained about the thud on the highway and rumors that the other boxers had spread.

Ethan apologized for being gone and said that a family emergency had come up, the trainer was also planning on talking to the boxers about rumors. Jari nodded his head and the duo went for their usual practice.

Ever since the incident at the ice rink, Kimberly had kept in contact with Dustin and Hunter though hadn’t been able to hang out with them. Hunter had taken his winter vacation that afternoon and had invited Kimberly and Jari to go paint balling with him.

Dustin’s winter vacation wouldn’t be starting until after Hunter came back to work, the server wasn’t able to make it. Kimberly and Jari decided to be on the green team while Hunter would be on the red team.

The trio played paintball for hours, Hunter’s team had more points but the other team refused to give up. Jari had to admit that he wasn’t that good at paintball but hoped that having Kimberly on his team would make up for it. His friend was quite the power player and the main one taking everyone down.

Soon enough, Hunter had figured it out and he and his team began targeting Kimberly. Jari made sure to either protect Kimberly from being hit or take some himself. It was better him than her. The game finally ended once everyone got tired and Kimberly’s team barely came out the winner.

But apparently a few of the players weren’t happy out of the outcome, alot of them started making derogatory remarks towards Kimberly. Jari was the first to come to his friend’s defense and was told to shut up. A riot between the players on Hunter’s and Kimberly’s teams broke out.

The riot would probably get everyone banned from ever coming the paintball facility again, Hunter pushed his way to the crowd to Kimberly and Jari. The blond  told the duo that it was time to leave. They agreed and quickly ran out just before the security team came to break up the riot.

As the trio walked down the street, Hunter felt obligated to apologize to Kimberly for what happened but the latter absolved of him of responsibility. Jari agreed with her since the server hadn’t been the one antagonizing Kimberly. If there was one thing he couldn’t take it was a sore loser.

Though the friends would be hanging out again, Kimberly suggested that they pick a different activity for the next time.

Frustration had built up following a fight with Dillon and his parents, Jari picked him up and the friends went for a ride to calm Dillon down that evening. The fight itself was mostly trivial save for his friend feeling his parents wanted to control his life. The duo rode around for hours and eventually stopped a gas station.

Animal remains were nearby some of the pumps, they decided to go inside and tell the gas station attendant Katie Walker. Katie thanked them for informing her and decided to call the proper people for disposal. Jari figured a candy car would help his friend better and asked where they were.

Katie was of afro american descent with black hair and pink eyes.

Frown on face, Katie apologized but said her candy supply wouldn’t be stocked again until tomorrow. But Jari said it was fine and started to head out of the gas station. The taller boy grabbed his arm and asked where he was going. He replied to the candy shop which was only a few blocks away.

The friends entered the candy shop, Mack smiled upon seeing them enter and quickly led them over to the chocolate section which was fully stocked. Jari decided to pick up some chocolates for his mother and asked his friend what he was going to get.

But Dillon was still making up his mind, not that Jari could blame him since there were so much to choose from. Minutes passed and the taller boy finally picked up the wanted chocolates along with some Polly rancher suckers. They then went to the counter to pay.

The price that Mack charged didn’t match the items, Dillon noticed first and questioned the candy shop owner. Mack explained that he considered Jari a friend and had given ten percent off. The latter laughed and thanked him. They then paid for the candy and suckers before leaving the candy shop.

Once they were back in Jari’s vehicle, Dillon replied that he was ready to head back home. Jari nodded his head and gave his friend a ride back to his house.

Boredom often lead to a daydream for Jari, more had come frequently over the past few days. One afternoon he was walking the docks and got caught in another one. When the teen came out of it he looked around and saw that he was on a ship which was getting ready to leave.

The inability to swim nearly caused Jari to panic, but the smaller boy tried to keep himself together long enough to get off the ship. Voices filled his ears and he thought it was another daydream. But the pinch and the feel of someone grabbing his arm told him otherwise.

Back on the coastline, Jari was introduced to photographers Andros Ak. and Elizabeth ‘Z’ Delgado. Z was the one who had helped him off the shop. The photographers had been taking pictures of all the ships and boats. Z had seen him enter the ship in a daze and gone after him.

Andros was skinny with black hair that had stripes of white while Z was of hispanic descent with brunette hair and amber eyes.

The thought of what could’ve happened hadn’t the photographers been around quickly had Jari properly thanking Z. She asked if he was okay. Distraction was the only excuse he was able to give for going onto the ship. Andros quipped that he got lucky which gained him an elbow to the ribs from Z.

Raised eyebrows didn’t affect Z who warned Andros to be nice, it was never acceptable to put others down. Jari already liked Z better than the other photographer and they hadn’t even been talking ten minutes. He asked Z for permission to see some of the pictures that had taken of the boats.

With a smile, Z handed him the camera and showed him the several photos she had taken. He asked what she planned to do with the photos. Andros told him that they worked a photography studio in downtown Angel Grove. Z thought the photos would make a good background.

The conversation dulled and Andros dismissed Jari by saying that they needed to get back to work, the latter bid them goodbye and decided to walk home. He could only hope that he wouldn’t daydream and stay focused.

Crash! Boom! Bang! went Dillon’s car which took severe damage after going off the highway that morning,  the teen had barely managed to escape in time. The accident had been the fault out of another driver who had lost control of their vehicle. Both vehicles would have collided had Dillon not swerved away.

Ambulance and police were at the scene within minutes, EMT’s wanted Dillon to go to the hospital but he felt physically fine and refused. Jari knew how stubborn his friend could be and didn’t bother trying to convince him. Instead he offered to call Summer since they were still in touch.

Though Dillon wanted him to hold off, he needed to contact his car insurance company to report the accident. The car insurance agent Will Aston took down Dillon’s information for the accident and would be contacting again after speaking with the other parties.

Will was athletic and of afro american descent with black cornrows and green eyes.

From what the insurance agent was told, Will didn’t think Dillon wasn’t at fault and that one or both of the other parties would have to pay the car repairs. Jari then called Summer once Dillon gave him the okay. The towing service arrived shortly after and the vehicle was towed to the mechanic shop.

The authorities attempted to notify Dillon’s parents of the accident, but they hadn’t answered their phones and messages were left on their voicemails. Jari thought that Dillon might be bothered by the fact but his friend didn’t seem to care. The duo went to Dillon’s.

Rest had started to claim his friend moments after they arrived, Dillon didn’t want to fall asleep in Jari’s company. But the latter said it was okay and if he needed to rest after the day’s events then he should. Two hours passed leaving Dillon feeling better refreshed upon waking.

There was a missed call from Will who wanted to give him news of the investigation in person. Dillon returned the call and suggested a meet at the nearby diner. Not wanting to intrude Jari decided to head home.

Results of Will’s investigation had concluded that the other driver had been responsible for the accident. Dillon’s car would be repaired over the next few weeks and in the meantime he would ‘share’ Jari’s car with him. Not that it mattered much to Jari since the friends practically traded off each other’s cars anyways.

The next afternoon Jari had a job interview for a social worker’s assistant, he didn’t care about getting hired but his mother had recommended him. The teen arrived a half hour early. His seat was next to a fellow candidate for the position Zhane Z.

Zhane was thin and had silver blond hair with reddish brown eyes.

Whilst the strangers were waiting for their interviews, Zhane made small talk and asked what school Jari attended. The latter answered and almost told his fellow candidate that he was only there for the sake of his mom but decided not to. Fifteen minutes passed and Zhane was called in first.

Confidence eluded from Zhane who walked back into the lobby after his interview was finished, the blond wished Jari luck. He was then called in for his interview and asked a series of questions about what he could bring to the position.

Nonchalant during the entire interview, Jari was asked when he could start and he replied the following week. Paperwork was finalized and a still shocked Jari walked back into the lobby and exited. Zhane was preparing to leave outside. The blond spotted him and asked how the interview went.

“Silly me. I should get going but it was nice meeting you.” said Jari as he quickly walked off. Due to not even not telling his friends or family that he got the job yet, the teen avoided the question and made an excuse to leave. Jari’s mother called him into the kitchen after hearing him walk in the front door.

The news of Jari getting the job thrilled her, but he hadn’t wanted a job in the first place and wasn’t happy. The teen decided to keep the job for a few weeks and then quit and tell everyone otherwise. Zhane was someone who actually wanted the position and would be able to take it at that point.

Gossip spread all over Angel Grove that Jari wasn’t qualified for his job and that there were only one of two reasons he could’ve gotten it. Either by blackmailing the interviewer or being the last option since it was thought there no better candidates.  

Weakness was something Jari refused to show the gossips, though it bothered him more than he was letting on. There was no doubt in his mind that the rumors had come from a jealous Zhane. It was way for the rejected candidate to manipulate him into quitting.

Even though Jari had planned to quit anyways, he didn’t want to lose his pride in the process and decided to stay on. Dillon’s car hadn’t been repaired yet and he usually took a taxi when his friend was busy somewhere with his car. The Taxicab Drivers were usually Kendrix Morgan and/or Mike M.

Kendrix had blond hair usually worn in a ponytail and pink eyes while Mike was skinny and narrow of hispanic descent with brown hair and violet eyes. Kendrix wore glasses as well.

Stress from the gossip and the work itself had begun to build up in Jari, he didn’t know what to do but felt there wasn’t way out. Kendrix greeted him as he got into the cab and the teen forced a greeting back. He wasn’t up for conversation but didn’t want to be rude.

The majority of the talking during the taxi ride was done by Kendrix until abruptly stopping, the cab driver waited until they reached a stoplight. She then turned around and asked if Jari was okay. The latter lied that he was fine. As if seeing right through him she said that talking about it would make him feel better.

The lack of response and the green light prompted Kendrix to turn around again, the cab driver was obviously concerned but not willing to push. Jari didn’t know why but his mouth opened and he started telling her about his horrible experience at work at that day. He even revealed to not wanting to go back.

Gentle tone in her speech, Kendrix replied that Jari didn’t have to go back to his job if he didn’t want to. But the thought of not going back and what everyone would have to say about it sent Jari into panic mode. Shortened breaths and dizziness sent him into a panic attack.

Concerned for the passenger, Kendrix pulled the cab over and then got into the backseat with Jari. She talked him down with comforting words and her hand was at his shoulder. Minutes passed and the teen’s panic attack ceased.

Panic attacks didn’t just affect Jari while he was taking either the cab of Kendrix or Mike, they had begun occurring at school and even at home when he was trying to sleep at night. The only ones who were aware of them were Mike, Dillon, and Kendrix. They were either there or had shown up minutes into them.

The three had all told him in their own way that he needed to someone and deal with the stress, it was the only way the panic attacks would stop. Jari grudgingly resigned from the job. But that didn’t mean the students at Angel Grove High weren’t still talking about how he got it.

Dillon had been sick in bed for the past few days and Jari brought his friend chicken soup, he had planned on asking for advice but decided not to. The teen tracked Zhane down and confronted him for starting the gossip. The blond denied it but said that he probably deserved being gossiped about.

The school administration wasn’t always effective in dealing with issues, Jari knew firsthand and went to the ADA’s office. Kira had a look of surprise to see him again and asked if she could help him. He told her about the gossip the school and that the stress had led to panic attacks.

Patient Kira had listened to his story and asked why he come to her, the latter replied that he needed to know what his options were. The ADA suggested a civil suit for slander and defamation against Zhane. He didn’t have the money to pay for a lawyer and decided to turn it down.

But Kira offered to represent Jari and not to worry about the money, the ADA would simply take a small profit from the winnings. He asked if she was sure only to get a nod in response.

Hours passed and when Jari went to Dillon’s that evening, Kira was his official lawyer in the pending lawsuit against Zhane. His friend commented that he seemed last stressed than the last time they saw one another. He replied that resigning from the job had alleviated alot of it.

The friends caught up for few minutes and Jari finally told him about the lawsuit, Dillon laughed thinking that it was a joke. But the smaller boy was completely serious and told his friend so. His friend wished him good luck but advised to watch his back with Zhane. There was no telling of the blond’s reaction.

As the lawsuit against Zhane was ongoing, Jari went to several sessions with Madison for stress management. The last thing he wanted was for his panic attacks to start up again. Kira kept him updated on the status of the hearing which wouldn’t be for a while due to backlog.

That afternoon Jari’s mother handed him a package which contained a Mix tape, he figured that it was from Dillon. The teen listened to the tape on his Walkman. But there was no music only threatening messages to drop the lawsuit. He decided not to do anything just yet.

The thought crossed his mind that Zhane could’ve sent the tape, but Jari didn’t think his rival was that stupid. There had to be other alternatives. The next morning he needed to think and went to the local baseball field. The air was cold and it was silent.

Lost in thought, he didn’t notice the baseball coach Dax Lo sit next to him on the bench until his name was called. Jari jerked toward him and asked if there a practice going on that he didn’t know about. If there was then the teen would leave. Dax said that he was fine.

Dax was slim of asian descent and had black spiky hair with cream eyes.

Curious, Dax asked Jari what had him lost in thought and offered to help if possible. The latter doubted the coach could help but told him about Zhane the lawsuit and the threatening messages. The coach strongly advised to report the messages if he received any more.

However the coach said that at the very least Jari should tell his lawyer what was going on. The teen thanked the coach for his help and then headed home. He was dreading having to tell Kira but figured that Dax was right. The ADA would hear about it when she called with the next update on the hearing.

One week of threatening messages later Jari finally reported them to the Angel Grove Police Department. Zhane was obviously the biggest suspect but they had no proof it was him. Though if they found it the blond would likely be arrested for threats and harassment.

The annual Angel Grove Winter Festival was held the next morning, Dillon and Jari were both attending. There were many fun things to do at the festival such as snow slides, building ice sculptures, and many other activities. Jari considered staying home but figured having fun would be better.

The friends had a brief misunderstanding on what rides to go on first. They ended up by agreeing that one of them would ride solo if the other person didn’t want to go on a particular ride. Jari got a map from the festival cartographer Conner McKnight who encouraged him to try the hot air balloon race.

Conner was average and had dark brown hair with gray eyes.

Heights didn’t scare Jari, he figured that it would be the equal to riding a roller coaster which was something the teen had done plenty of times. Dillon wanted to try snowshoe racing instead. The duo would meet at the food court once finished with their respective rides.

The line wasn’t long for the hot air balloon races and Jari managed to get on in minutes, Conner was his opponent in his own hot air balloon. They were neck in neck while fighting to make it to the finish line. He started falling behind and his opponent had a cocky smirk on his face.

It was if Conner knew that it was in the bag for him. As they approached the finish line Jari made one last ditch effort but his opponent came out the winner. Conner boasted after they got off the hot air balloons and he got fed up and demanded a rematch.

Unfortunately it took several rematches before Jari finally won the race, the only thing he cared about was shutting Conner up who claimed it was a fluke. He then met Dillon at the food court and the friends went on rides together for the rest of the festival.

Every ride that Jari went on, Conner seemed to be there to challenge him again. He figured that the cartographer was one of those extremely competitive types and wouldn’t let the loss go. Dillon asked why Conner seemed to have it in for him. He told him about the races earlier and the boasting afterwards.

Each time that Conner failed to beat Dillon and Jari on a ride, the former’s competitive steak only got worse. Rides stopped being fun for the friends after that and they decided to go on the ones built for one person.

Wrestling matches on TV were something Jari enjoyed watching on Sunday nights. He found out that Mike watched as well and they started watching together at each other’s houses. Both had their favorite and least favorite wrestlers and would sometimes take bets on the winner of a particular fight.

Money didn’t play into their bets until the friends found out that they could make some extra money by betting. Jari got the number of the bookie Katherine ‘Kat’ Hillard and the friends placed their bets. Once placed they would watch the match and see who came out the winner.

Kat was of australian descent and had blond hair with hazel eyes.

The wrestler Jari had betted on had Mike’s wrestler on the ropes, but in one last ditch attack Mike’s wrestler won. Since the bet had been twenty dollars Mike gained while he had lost money. But it was like something had awoken in him.

Two weeks passed and Jari was still placing bets with Kat who happily encouraged him, his luck was still horrible. But he kept going and when Mike came over one Sunday night his friend found out he was still betting. Though it was fun for both at first the taxicab driver grew concerned.

It was unlike Jari who blew off his friend’s concerns and continued betting. The friends had planned on watching wrestling matches that evening but Mike decided to leave early. The next time that he called Kat to place another bet, the bookie informed him that he had been cut off.

Apparently Kat’s manager had instructed her not to accept any bets from him indefinitely. Jari asked why but only received an apology before the bookie had to hang up the phone since she had other callers. Suspicious the teen drove over to Mike’s and demanded to know if he had anything to do with him being cut off.

Anger radiated from Jari and Mike tried to touch his shoulder, but the smaller boy jerked away from him and wanted an answer to question. Playing it off Mike feigned ignorance but said that it was probably for his own good. He yelled at the taxicab driver and warned him to stay out of his business before leaving.

Guilt raced through Jari the next afternoon, he had realized that Mike was only trying to help him and wanted to call and apologize. The teen decided to wait until things cooled down before making the awkward small talk which would lead up to the apology.

On a walk around the neighborhood, Jari tried to figure out how he had gotten so caught up in betting. When did something that was supposed to be fun turn into an unhealthy addiction. He didn’t even notice the cross country coach Chad Lee sprinting towards him and was knocked to the ground.

Chad was bulky of asian descent and had brown hair with aquamarine eyes.

In the midst of a sprint, Chad stopped and turned around to ask Jari if he was okay.  The latter gave him a thumbs up and took Chad’s offered hand and was pulled to his feet. The coach apologized but he took accountability for being lost in thought instead of paying attention to what was in front of him.

Though Chad still felt bad and offered to take him to the hospital if he needed it, the only place Jari wanted to go was to get some food. He hadn’t eaten since that morning. The teen took two steps and felt a hissing pain in his ankle. Chad quickly wrapped one of Jari’s arm around his shoulder to support him.

Not convinced that the smaller boy was okay, Chad offered again to take him to the hospital. But Jari said that Dillon had told him that waiting in the hospital would make him feel that he was about to die. The teen didn’t want to take any chances.

Instead of the hospital, the duo went to a soul food restaurant and Chad insisted on paying since the coach still blamed himself for getting Jari hurt. The smaller boy realized that Chad could match him in being stubborn and gave up on talking him out of it.

Their meals came but they spotted something wrong with their food, it was under cooked and not the least bit edible. The orders were taken back for disposal with apologies and the guys waited while the cooks remade them. Jari asked if Chad had been there before.

The coach nodded in response and said his meals sometimes came out overcooked. The only reason Chad still came was because the food was good when it came out the way it was supposed to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Power Rangers Mega: Giving Up  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Megaforce excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. This story focuses more on Dillon but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic is mainly to help me get me past writer's block and based off the Power Rangers (100) Fanfic Challenge for LJ created by the members of the IRC channel #prfic. The prompts are all being used in the chapters for it.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. In Angel Grove where Murphy's law is in full effect, Dillon and his many friends aren't rangers and try not to get eaten alive by life.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Themes(in this chapter): 51. Back to you 52. "what would happen if we kiss?" 53. Work-out 54. Candlelight  
> 55\. Boredom 56. Anger 57. Lust 58. Alcohol 59. First-aid 60. Fairy Tale 61. Card 62. College 63. Nightmares  
> 64\. Forget Yesterday 65. Sock 66. 30 Seconds 67. Hope 68. Wedding 69. "Play with me" 70. Scare 71. Positions  
> 72\. Candy 73. Two out of Three 74. Trophy 75. Rope

No matter how many friends or what troubles went on, Jari would always go back to his best friend. Dillon. The friends heard there were some protests going on at a prison that evening just outside Angel Grove and Dillon wanted to go check it out. The drive was only about fifteen minutes.

Security guards were threatening to arrest the protesters and trying to get them to leave, but the de facto leader and telemarketer Scott Truman refused. Neither Scott or the other protesters were leaving until their message was heard. Jari read the picket signs which supported capital punishment within the prison system.

Scott was lean of afro american descent and had black hair with ginger eyes.

The particular topic had hit nerve within Dillon, the taller boy had always been against capital punishment. Jari spotted his friend open the car door and asked what he was doing. There was no response as an enraged Dillon began to storm over towards the protest.

But before Dillon could give them a piece of his mind, he unintentionally walked into an area under construction and fell into a storm drain. Jari quickly got out of the vehicle and rushed over to the big hole made with his friend’s fall. He asked the taller boy was okay.

The sound of Dillon’s voice was hard to hear within the storm drain, the taller boy shouted out that he was fine but trapped. Security guards Scott and the other protesters came over to see what going on. Jari revealed that his friend had gotten trapped in the storm drain.

In Scott’s opinion, Dillon had been the one to walk into a construction area and being trapped was his own fault. Jari ignored the telemarketer. His friend was more important than a trivial blame game. Two security guards stayed at the scene while others ran inside the prison to tell the Warden.

Minutes passed and the security guards got authorization from the Warden along with the proper equipment to get Dillon out. A ladder was set up and the taller boy climbed it and was soon back on the surface. Paramedics arrived and checked Dillon before he was allowed to leave with Jari.

One week later Jari decided to drop the lawsuit against Zhane, the latter had given him a personal and public apology and the rumors had mostly been cleared up. He made it clear to the social worker’s assistant that they would never be friends. But being cordial was a possibility.

At the market, Jari was standing in line behind a dentist Emma Goodall eagerly awaiting checkout. The cashier handed Emma back her card and told her that it had been declined. Out of embarrassment Emma began gathering up her items to put them back on the shelves.

Emma was of half asian descent and had long brunette hair with gray eyes.

Though the dentist was a complete stranger to him, Jari paid for Emma’s items along with his own. Surprised Emma thanked the smaller boy. He shrugged his shoulders and told her not to mention it. The dentist made it clear that she would pay him back as he exited the market.

Repayment wasn’t the reason Jari helped Emma, he didn’t care whether she did or not. Cameron called and told him that they needed some extra hands at the homeless shelter. He opted to volunteer the next day. There was supposed to be one other volunteer to help out but the person was running late.

It was up to Cameron and Jari to hold down the fort for awhile, they alternated between serving cooking food and taking donations. About an hour late for their shift the last volunteer showed up. Jari didn’t recognize the person up until Emma approached him.

Since the shelter was busy, it wasn’t good time to talk and Jari went to help Cameron while Emma took care of the donations. He knew there would be little to no way to avoid her later. That evening the shelter was reaching closing hours and business had slowed down enough to talk.

For privacy reasons, Emma and Jari excused themselves and the two stood just outside the shelter. The former repaid him the money owed for covering her purchase at the market. She also wanted to give him something else and the smaller boy was confused on what else could there be.

“What would happen if we kiss?” asked Emma but didn’t wait for answer as she leaned forward to peck Jari on the lips. Blushing he asked why the dentist had kissed him and she replied that it was because of his kindness.

Exercise and health were important things to Jari who tried to work out daily, but life and being busy didn’t always allow it. He did however had a good physical diet regimen like Dillon who made it a point to keep fit. Dillon and Jari went to the gym early one morning.

They didn’t go use the same equipment though, Dillon lifted weights while Jari went to the running machines. The only one still available was between zookeepers Flynn McAllistair and Cassie Chan. Both had on bluetooth earbuds and were listening to music.

Conversation wasn’t what Jari came for either, he got onto the running machine and increased the speed as he kept going. After about an hour sweat was dripping down his skin and the teen had to stop in to drink from his water bottle. Flynn and Cassie had decided to take their breaks as well.

Flynn was slim of scottish descent and had brown hair with cream eyes while Cassie was of asian descent and had long brunette hair with green eyes.

Introductions were made and Cassie asked how often Jari came to the gym, the latter replied often but that Dillon had come more. Flynn was confused about who this Dillon person was and the smaller boy nodded over to his friend. Recognition flashed on Flynn’s face.

Curious, Jari asked if either zookeeper knew Dillon but they denied ever having seen him before and shook their heads. He remained friendly but distant towards them until leaving the gym with Dillon. There was something off about Flynn and Cassie but he wasn’t sure what it was.

The gym wasn’t the last seen of the zookeepers, they seemed to appear in at least three places that Dillon and Jari had went. One coincidence the teen could buy but three was stalking. The only question the latter had been why. He decided to wait to face them.

On the visit to the Angel Grove Skyscraper, Jari was enjoying the view of the city when Dillon told him to look over his shoulder. The zookeepers were trying to look inconspicuous as they stood behind them. Dillon went to confront the two and wanted answers as to why they were being stalked.

At first Flynn and Cassie denied everything but the friends weren’t buying it. Jari made it clear that if they didn’t come clean he would be filing a police report. Despite the warnings from Flynn it was Cassie who cracked and admitted to being paid to spy on them.

The zookeepers didn’t reveal who paid them, Flynn stopped his coworker from saying anything else and dragged her away. Jari still planned on getting to the bottom of it.

Reconnaissance was the best way to get information on his stalkers and Jari called Syd since the PI was one of the best at it. Syd was backed up on cases but the PI promised to look into the zookeepers when she got a chance. He wasn’t mad at his friend but there were safety issues when it came to Flynn and Cassie.

If it wasn’t possible to get Syd’s help, Jari figured that he would just have to do some recon himself. First he went to the local candle maker Chip Thorn and bought some candles if night recon was necessary. The truth about the zookeepers would come out one way or another.

Chip was thin and had red hair with golden eyes.

That evening the candlelight illuminated Jari’s vision as he kept an eye on Cassie from outside her house, he had managed to follow her earlier. Not only that but the teen managed to bug her phone. The smaller boy also knew where Flynn lived and his home would be the next stop.

Watch and listen was the only things Jari could do at this point, he was hidden behind an obscure bush in Cassie’s front garden. He didn’t want to tip her off. All the teen needed to do was wait until contact was made between the zookeeper and whoever paid her to spy on him.

Sudden noise behind Jari diverted his attention, he swiped his hand and knocked over an expensive ceramic decoration on accident. The sound of the loud smash caused Cassie to look out her window and then move to walk out into the garden. He blew out the candlelight and then ran down the street.

On the off chance that the zookeeper would recognize his vehicle, Jari had parked at least a couple of miles away. He peeked behind him to see Cassie running right into his direction. She hadn’t called his name so he was assuming she hadn’t seen his face.

Though Cassie had been one spying on him first, it hit Jari that he could be the one arrested for stalking. An unknown vehicle appeared behind Jari who looked to see Chip in the driver’s seat. Chip put his finger to his lips in a shushing motion and then circled the vehicle around and right towards Cassie.

Frightened, the zookeeper ran off back to her home and minutes later Chip pulled up beside Jari and nodded at him to get in. The smaller boy thanked the candle maker for saving him. With a laugh Chip asked what he had done to anger a random stranger into chasing him.

Cassie was not a random stranger like Chip thought, she was someone who had been paid to spy on Jari and his friends. He told Chip everything about his history with Flynn and Cassie. His only intent was to get answers not to harm anyone. Chip accepted the explanation and drove his new acquaintance home.

A few weeks later Dillon and Jari were walking down the street out of bedroom when the former stopped and cursed. The smaller boy asked his friend what was wrong. The sole of Dillon’s boots had come apart while they were walking. Random strangers passed by pointing as the boots.

They both knew that going around with torn shoes was next to impossible, Jari suggested that they stop at the local Shoe Locker. Dillon could probably find some shoes that he liked. His friend agreed and the two made their way there slower than if Dillon’s boots weren’t messed up.

Upon walking into the shoe store, they were greeted by two Shoe Locker associates Mia Watanabe and Ziggy Grover. Jari asked where the men’s boots were located and Mia led them straight over with a smile on her face. Before walking to assist another customer Mia told them to just find her if they needed anymore help.

Mia was of asian descent with long brunette hair and silver eyes while Ziggy was thin and had brown hair and chestnut eyes.

They spent about an hour looking at different pairs and discarding the ones Dillon disliked, he could be picky when he wanted to be. Jari knew that his friend was the one who would have to wear the shoes. So it was important that they found something that he actually liked.

The difficulty of finding the right pair had prompted Ziggy and Mia to bring out some more boots from the back. Dillon discarded nearly all of them. But just as everyone was losing hope the taller boy picked out a pair and asked how much they were.

With the shoes bought and paid for, Jari couldn’t help but think that Ziggy and Mia were probably grateful to get them out of the store. The way they smiled and waved seemed like a silent “Thank the stars they’re gone.”

Anger ran through Jari as his parking spot was taken once again, he had gone to watch a pickup hockey game at the Angel Grove Ice Rink. But every afternoon he had gone the same car would cut him off and then take the spot he was going to use.

There was a point where enough was enough and Jari had reached it, he got out and stormed over to the car. The driver was the hockey referee Cole Evans who was just getting out as he approached. Cole asked if he was okay. But the smaller boy confronted him about always taking his parking spot.

Cole was lean of hispanic descent and had black hair and purple eyes.

Excuses were given that Cole needed it more, he was the ref while Jari was simply a spectator. The latter only got more irritated and told him that being the ref didn’t make him better than anyone. Cole denied having ever said that but said it was Jari’s problem if he thought otherwise.

The confrontation between Cole and Jari lasted until the former checked his watch and had to head inside before the game started. The latter looked around for security cameras and didn’t see any. He just glared at Cole’s car for a long while.

In his anger, Jari finally took action and stopped short of scratching Cole’s car with the jagged edge of the key in his hand. He wanted to be the better person than his enemies like Rocky, Eric, Danny, and etc. That meant the smaller boy couldn’t in good conscience key someone’s car.

Rather than commit a criminal act, Jari put the key back in his pocket and then went into the hockey arena to watch the match. The game ended after a few hours and he exited the ice rink and went into the parking lot. But on the way to his own vehicle he spotted a scratch that hadn’t been on Cole’s vehicle earlier.

Upon closer examination, Jari found that the scratch had been done by a key similar to his own. The first thought was that maybe he had short term memory loss and actually came back and keyed Cole’s car. But the teen couldn’t see himself doing such a thing.

There were no security cameras, the accusations were probably going to fly once Cole came out and Jari decided to get in his car and drive off.

Lust was in construction worker Noah Carver’s eyes upon first glance at Kimberly and Tanya, the duo were hanging out at Angel Grove Park with Jari the next morning. It had been some time since Jari had gotten to hang out with his friends and them catching up was long overdue.

Noah was skinny and delicate of afro american descent and had a black curly afro with blue eyes. He also wore glasses.

As they talked, the friends were sipping the lattes they had picked up from Dunkin Bucks earlier. Jari told them about his experience at the ice rink and all about how Cole’s vehicle had gotten keyed afterwards. Kimberly was just glad that her friend hadn’t been the one to do it.

But the what ifs made Jari doubtful, he couldn’t help but feel responsible for what happened. Tanya replied that it wasn’t his fault and the Jari she knew wouldn’t have done something like that. The friend’s conversation was interrupted by Noah falling into a large puddle due to being distracted by the girls.

The trio exchanged a glance and Kimberly led the way as she, Tanya, and Jari approached Noah who was getting up and brushing off his pants. There was a large wet stain covering the back of them. Jari asked if he was okay. Noah replied that he was fine but his eyes were on the girls.

Of course they noticed but chose to ignore, Kimberly advised Noah to be more careful next time. Jari asked how the fall had happened. The construction worker replied about missing a step on the ladder accidentally. With a nod Jari quipped that ladders could be dangerous when someone wasn’t paying attention.

They talked with the construction worker a few minutes but when Noah’s stares started to make the girls uncomfortable, Jari made an excuse for them to leave. Once they were out of earshot Kimberly thanked him for the save and kissed her friend on the cheek. Tanya did the same.

The girls had to leave but Jari decided to stay at the park a bit longer, his mind was still on what happened at the ice rink. Dillon arrived to pick him up an hour later for their planned anime marathon.

That evening Dillon and Jari were watching a new movie at the Angel Grove movie theater, Andros and Andros’ younger sister Karone Ak. were sitting next to them. As the film played end credits Karone asked if one of them knew where the nearest bar was.

Karone had blond hair that went to mid back with golden eyes.

Confused looks went exchanged between himself and Dillon, Jari replied that he didn’t drink alcohol nor knew anything about where bars were located. With a frown the younger sister said it was okay. She would just find a bar after leaving the theater.

Lights came back on and Jari recognized Andros’ face, their earlier encounter hadn’t exactly been friendly. He spoke in guarded tones to the photographer while introducing Dillon. In turn Andros introduced his sister and said it was good to see him again.

The quartet exited the theater and as Dillon implored about Jari’s affiliation with Andros, the latter got a text from Syd. He hadn’t heard from the PI since asking her to investigate Flynn and Cassie and hoped there was news. The smaller boy excused himself and joined Syd in the passenger seat of her car.

Caught up on cases and never forgetting about Jari’s, Syd had finished her investigation on Flynn and Cassie. The person who paid them was revealed to be Conner McKnight. Jari had only seen the cartographer a couple of times since the winter festival. None had been too pleasant.

But that wasn’t the only good news Syd had to deliver, Jari wasn’t the one who keyed Cole’s car. Conner had framed him. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The cartographer must’ve really had it out for him to do such a thing. Syd offered to anonymously give the evidence to the local authorities.

But Jari didn’t want to do anything just yet, he wanted to look Conner in the face and hear the truth out of his mouth.

Conner’s address had been given to him by Syd, though Jari didn’t want to do anything. He wanted Conner to be think he was safe for a few weeks before making his move. In the meantime Jari distracted himself by playing pranks around Angel Grove.

Laughs were something Jari needed, especially after what he had gone through recently. He found out where Gem and Gem’s fraternal twin sister Gemma G. lived. The smaller boy took a for sold sign and then placed it on their front garden before hiding.

Gemma was of asian descent and had flowing brunette hair with gray eyes.

Various people stopped by the twin’s home and would ask how much the house was selling for and when they could look at it. It got to be very annoying for Gem and Gemma who finally had to stop answering the door. It was all Jari could do to hold back laughter.

That evening Gem had been sent to take out the trash and located the for sale sign, the brainiac picked it up and threw it away from the trash. The taller boy had seemingly figured out why the visitors kept coming and went back inside the house.

Prank ended, Jari decided that it was time to leave the twin’s home. He was about to walk down the street but ended up stepping into cobwebs instead. The teen cursed while flailing his arms around and trying to get free. Gemma had been the noises and came outside to check things out.

Still in the midst of freak out mode, Jari freed himself from the cobwebs and lost his footing. He scraped his elbow during the fall to the ground and onto his back. Gemma raced over and asked if he was okay. The smaller teen replied to being fine and then hissed from the pain in his arm.

Concerned, Gemma spotted the scrape on Jari’s arms and led him inside her house. She then grabbed the first-aid kit and cleaned the wound. The teen placed a bandage over it and said it would heal within a week. He asked why she helped him. Gemma replied that she had only done what anyone would’ve.

Happily ever after could only be found in a fairy tale, real life didn’t always work out that way. Not when it came to payback. Dillon and Jari finally decided to get one up on Conner for paying Flynn and Cassie to spy on them. To do so the latter contacted Flynn and Cassie and the trio made a plan.

Subtle threats on getting the authorities involved had forced the zookeeper’s compliance, Flynn had been more reluctant than his associate. But in the end had gone along for the ride with everyone else. One week passed and Conner was followed everywhere he went.

Either Dillon, Jari, Flynn, or Cassie would be the ones following, their goal was to heighten the cartographer’s paranoia. They had successfully done so since Conner now had to look over his shoulder upon leaving his home. For the final part of their revenge Dillon contacted waste collector Kevin K.

Kevin was slim of afro american descent and had black hair with green eyes.

That afternoon Conner was walking down the street when Kevin pulled the garbage truck in front of him. The back of the vehicle opened and several garbage bags fell out. The wind blew them right into Conner who covered his face with his hands. But it didn’t stop him from being covered with trash.

With a mock sorry, Kevin recollected the garbage bags and then drove away. Dillon and Jari then came out of their hiding place and approached a surprised Conner. The cartographer asked what they were doing. Jari informed that they knew about Flynn and Cassie.

Though Conner tried to act like he didn’t know what Jari was talking about, the latter angrily told him to give it up. Conner admitted that there was no way that they could’ve beaten him and he wanted to keep an eye on them. Gaping in disbelief Jari couldn’t believe the reason he had been given.

Dillon warned the cartographer to leave them alone otherwise he’d have a bad year instead of a bad week. The taller boy placed an arm around his friend’s shoulder and the duo walked off.

Cookies were being baked in the oven in Jari’s kitchen, his mother had requested that he deliver them to the neighbors. Next to the basket that the cookies would be placed in was a card handwritten by her. He would’ve rather just eaten them all himself but didn’t want risk getting in trouble with his mother.

The sound of the front door opening had broken him from his thoughts, Jari checked his watch. His mother wasn’t due home until that evening. Confused the teen crept into the livingroom as the front door closed behind loan shark Theodore Jay “TJ” Johnson.

TJ was muscular of afro american descent and had a shaved head with green eyes.

Shock disabled him from speaking but the loan shark had no such qualms, the man wanted to know what was Jari doing in his home. The latter found his voice and told TJ that it was the other way around. But the loan shark didn’t believe him.

The only thing that TJ wanted was the smaller boy out of his home, he didn’t really care to know how the latter had got in. Once again Jari protested that it was the loan shark who was in the wrong house. TJ shook his head and stepped towards the teen to put him over his shoulder.

Fists pounding into TJ’s back didn’t stop him from carrying Jari out of the house and then locking the front door so that the he couldn’t get back in. As the shock wore off at being thrown out of his own home the smaller boy was trying to decide whether to call the Angel Grove PD.

Minutes passed and Jari didn’t get the chance to make up his mind, the front door opened and TJ walked out. Having gotten a look at the interior the loan shark had finally figured out that it was the wrong home. TJ apologized and asked if he was going to report him to the police.

Against his better judgement, Jari decided not to but that he wanted the loan shark to leave. With another apology TJ went to his car and drove off. The smaller boy went inside the house with the intent to pretend that what happened was a bad dream.

Insomnia plagued Dillon over the next few days, the teen was falling asleep in school more and more often. Jari wasn’t aware of this until his friend called him in the middle of the night. Wanting to be a good friend he stayed up with Dillon and sleep evaded him as well.

One morning representatives from different colleges around and outside the state came to Angel Grove High. Flyers were handed out and information was given about what made one college better than the others. Dillon and Jari were practically holding onto each other to stay on their feet.

Leo and Leo’s older brother Mike Corbett were representing Princeton University of New Jersey. They decided to check them out first since Jari was already familiar with Leo. Introductions were made and the brothers took turns telling them all about Princeton.

Mike was lean and had brown hair with violet eyes.

But in the midst of the explanation, Dillon yawned and started to fall asleep. Jari kicked his friend in the shins to wake him up. He didn’t want anyone to think that they were being rude. But Mike caught on and asked if they were boring them.

With an apology, Jari assured that boredom wasn’t the case but didn’t tell them about Dillon’s insomnia. That was for Dillon to tell if or when he wanted to. He walked his friend over to one of the nearby couches to sit down. Dillon’s head drooped back and the taller boy fall asleep upon being sat down.

One gaze around the room told Jari that the only ones had noticed were the Corbett brothers, the other students were busy looking at colleges. He figured that Dillon needed to get home. Jari went to the vending machine and purchased a frappuccino. His friend sipped subconsciously and woke up.

The friends soon left so that Dillon could go home to get some sleep.

Nightmares caused Jari to wake up with cold sweat in the middle of the night, they had started after Dillon’s insomnia went away. It wasn’t too much of problem since he could go back to sleep afterwards. But the teen couldn’t help but wonder why he was having them.

Christmas wasn’t that far off and Jari decided he wanted to get a custom made Christmas themed shirt for his mother. He went to a local print shop which was run by graphic designers Billy Cranston and Ashley Hammond. They helped him come up with a unique design for the t-shirt he wanted.

Billy was skinny and narrow and had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He also wore glasses. Ashley was of half filipino descent and had short brown hair with silver brown eyes.

The only problem that came about was the price, Jari found that the order was out of his price range at the moment. But he really wanted to do something special for his mother. Ashley made an excuse to send her fellow associate to the back. She then offered to give Jari with credit on the purchase.

At first Jari thought the graphic designer was joking, but the look on her face was completely serious. Ashley said that he had until Billy came back to make up his mind about it. Not thinking twice Jari accepted Ashley’s offer and paid her the money he had available and walked out of the shop with the shirt.

Despite his mother getting a good Christmas present, Jari began to be shunned by the majority of Angel Grove High. He didn’t know how it happened until a run-in with Cassie told everything he needed to know. Cassie said that Ashley claimed that Jari had stolen the shirt from the print shop.

That evening Jari burst into the print shop to clear his name, only Ashley was present since Billy was off that day. Raising her eyebrows Ashley wanted to know why he was there. He demanded to know why she was telling people that the shirt had been stolen. She was the person who had given him credit.

With a smirk, Ashley denied giving him the credit and feigned ignorance. The smaller boy wanted to throttle the graphic designer. But he restrained himself and urged her to tell everyone the truth. Ashley claimed that Jari being a thief was the real truth and threatened to press charges.

The best option was to retreat and regroup, Jari promised it wasn’t over before leaving.

Forget yesterday, Jari still had his nightmares but spent most of the night thinking of a way to clear his name. He couldn’t have classmates and friends seeing him as a thief. The teen called Dillon and the friends came up with a way to stop Ashley’s lies.

First things first, they needed to know whether Billy was involved. Jari waited a few days before going to the print shop and asking him. Billy denied it but was appalled at what his associate had done. If there any way to get to the truth the graphic designer wanted to help.

Fire hydrants were placed in front and across from the street from the print shop, Jari with Dillon and Billy’s help covered them up. That afternoon Ashley came into work and parked her car in front of one of the covered ones. Jari made an anonymous call to the fire department.

Ashley got fined once the Angel Grove PD and the firetruck showed up, she insisted that there had been no fire hydrant when she parked. But Jari uncovered the hydrants after making the call. Firefighter Nick Russell didn’t believe that the graphic designer hadn’t seen the hydrants.

Nick was slim of lebanese descent and had black hair with purple eyes.

In fact, Ashley was fined once more before the local authorities finally left. Without being spotted by the graphic designer Dillon and Jari thanked them for their services to the community. They then turned to Ashley and got her attention. With a glare Ashley accused them of covering the hydrants.

The duo didn’t outright admit to Ashley’s accusations but didn’t deny them either. Nor did they admit to Billy’s involvement. Jari did manage to get Ashley to admit about giving him the credit for the shirt and lying about him stealing it. The confession was live broadcast over NeckBook.

Shortly afterwards, Ashley was fired from the print shop for breaking company policy.

Hardwood floors in Jari’s livingroom had just been polished, the only thing he wanted to do was put on a sock and slide. Usually his parents weren’t home when the teen did this so it all worked out. After sliding across the livingroom for hours, he finally remembered that he needed to finish his Christmas shopping.

That evening Jari went to the Angel Grove Mall and started looking around, the only ones he still needed to get presents for were Dillon and Kimberly. Store stock wasn’t as high due to it being so close to the holiday. But he was still determined to get his friends something.

Both of his friends had admitted to getting his presents already, but he didn’t know what they were yet. Jari searched one of the department stores and found the perfect gift for Kimberly. The smaller boy was about to take it off the rack when it was snatched by veterinarian Trini Kwan.

Trini was of asian descent with long brunette hair and gray eyes.

Tug and pull went the gift as Trini and Jari fought for possession, the latter claimed that item was his purchase. He was the one who had grabbed it first. The veterinarian claimed that she had her eye on it for hours and he needed to let go. Jari got an idea and told her to look behind her.

Trini fell for it and Jari managed to get a grip on Kimberly’s gift, he paid for it at the register and exited the department store. He was about to head home until turning and seeing Trini follow him. The smaller boy demanded an explanation about why she was stalking him.

In her eyes, stalking was over dramatic and she offered to pay Jari if he handed her the gift. He refused and said that it was for his friend. No matter what the veterinarian the smaller boy stuck to his guns and said the answer was still no.

Time flew by during the duo’s argument, they didn’t notice people leaving and all the department stores closing. Only when they walked to the exit doors and tried to leave did the duo realize they were locked in. Jari blamed Trini for making him lose track of time.

One hour later security let them out of Angel Grove Mall after doing their nightly inspection of the mall, both were hoping not to see the other again.

30 seconds was all it took for the leather jacket Dillon had let Jari borrow be completely ruined, he tried to paint his room the next day. But the action had gone wrong when white paint spilled all over the jacket. Putting it in the washer only made it worse. He hadn’t looked at the dry clean only tag.

Various leather jackets that Dillon owned were like children, Jari knew that his friend would be pissed. He tried to think of a way to fix the problem before Dillon found out. The solution of actually taking the jacket to the dry cleaners popped into his head.

That morning Jari drove to Angel Grove Cleaners which was owned by the Holling family. Jake Holling greeted him with a smile at the counter and asked how he could help him. The smaller boy took the jacket out of the bag and handed it to the owner of the dry cleaning facility.

Jake was bulky of half egyptian descent and had black hair with blue eyes.

One look at the jacket told Jake everything he needed to know, the taller boy suggested buying a new one. The stain would never come out. Sighing Jari looked down and said his friend had loaned him the jacket. The owner commented that the jacket looked expensive and that his friend wouldn’t be a friend anymore.

Words taken to heart, Jari figured it was time to face the music. Ruining the jacket had been an accident and he could only hope his friend would understand. He drove to Dillon’s and was nervous upon walking in. Dillon picked up on it and asked his friend if he was okay.

Instead of answering, Jari showed him the jacket. Astonished Dillon took the coat from the smaller boy but seemed to be too much in shock to speak. Apology after apology came of Jari’s mouth. He explained over and over that it had been an accident.

Rage flashed in Dillon’s eyes who finally screamed at his friend to shut up, the taller boy even accused him of doing out on purpose out of jealousy. Jari protested it wasn’t true but his friend said whatever and walked out of the room. Feeling no longer welcome the smaller boy decided to head home.

Even the best of friends had their disagreements from time to time, Dillon apologized to Jari that evening. The duo was back on track and no one would be able to tell that they had gotten into an argument that day. It was understood that the leather jacket had only been ruined.

Hope that the newest edition of the school’s newspaper would be better than the last prompted Jari to track down Dana Mitchell. Dana was with the co leader of the school newspaper Kai Chen. The leaders were having a disagreement on what articles should be excluded or included in the next edition.

Kai was fairly skinny of asian descent and had black hair with hazel eyes.

They didn’t notice Jari going through the articles himself, one in particular about being a vegetarian had caught his eye. He cleared his throat getting their attention. Dana hadn’t noticed his presence before and asked why he was there. The smaller boy said he could help.

If they ran the story about being a vegetarian, Jari had come up with a way to make it interested. Kai was against listening to someone not even remotely affiliated with the school paper. But Dana was intrigued. She wanted to know what idea could the smaller boy could have.

Smirk worn on his face, Jari had Dana meet him at the Angel Grove Steakhouse in two hours. Not wanting his co leader to get a potential story before him Kai would be going with Dana. Two hours later Kai and Dana arrived at the Steakhouse but their classmate was nowhere in sight.

Commotion coming from inside the establishment sparked their curiosity, Dana ran inside first followed by her co leader. In the middle of the room there was someone dressed in a cow suit crying really loudly. Many of the customers had already gotten uncomfortable eating their meat dinners and left.

Steakhouse employees and security had arrived, they wanted the person in the cow suit to leave or be escorted out. Distraction came in the form of Kai and Dana who started bombarding them with questions. Questions about how they felt about eating meat and why they hated cows.

Some questions were left unanswered but the school newspaper leaders had gotten their information. They then put their hands on the back of the cow suit and escorted the person out. The person was revealed to be Jari who smirked after removing his mask.

Disbelief was in Kai and Dana’s eyes, neither could fathom their classmate managing to pull something like this off. Jari could tell that they underestimated him but he didn’t care. After what happened at the Steakhouse the smaller boy sure that they wouldn’t again.

Thanks to what Jari had done, the newest edition of the school newspaper would be something every Angel Grove student wanted to read. But he was sure that the co leaders wouldn’t give him credit. Both thanked him before leaving to write the article.

The wedding of Dillon’s cousin took place that weekend, Dillon had to attend and as his best friend Jari was his plus one. Weddings were boring to Dillon but easier to get through with friends tagging along. Everything went normal at first. But when the wedding was supposed to start there was no groom.

Dillon’s cousin asked around but the groom Troy Burrows was nowhere in the church. Looks exchanged between them Dillon asked his mother what she wanted him to do. She was busy comforting his cousin and said that the only thing that would help was finding Troy.

Troy was slim of half hispanic descent and had brown hair with silver eyes.

The only problem was where to look for Troy, Jari had gotten some information from Dillon’s relatives. Troy owned a car washing facility just outside Angel Grove. He told Dillon and they decided to look for the groom there. Hopefully the wedding would still happen upon finding him.

Anxious, the drive to the car washing facility only took about half an hour. Dillon and Jari split up for their search and called Troy’s name. There was no answer. The friends searched high and low and were on the verge of giving up. Until catching sight of a Taco Del bag.

There was a distinct scent and the smell invaded their nostrils, Jari realized it was coming from somewhere else. The friends followed the scent which led them right to Troy. Troy claimed that his vehicle had broken down and he had called for a ride but there was no answer.

Holes could be poked in Troy’s story but there was no time, they had a wedding to save. They drove Troy to the church and his wedding to Dillon’s cousin went off without another hitch.

One month later Gia and Jari decided to visit the Angel Grove miniature golf facility, neither were experts but figured that it would be fun. Not even an hour passed before Gia got bored with the game and went to the food vendor area. He decided to play a few more rounds before joining his friend.

The other golfers were playing a better game than Jari, one such golfer was the owner of the mini golf facility Wesley “Wes” Collins. Wes had either been hitting hole-in-ones or nearly hitting them. The smaller boy watched Wes’ game for a few minutes before focusing back on his own.

Wes was thin and had light brown hair with amber eyes.

If Wes could do it, then he could too. Jari took a deep breath before swinging the puck which only went a couple of yards. He tried again a few times and got the same result. Wes whistled and asked the teen what he was doing. The smaller boy replied that he was playing mini golf the same as him.

“Play with me.” said Wes as he gestured the smaller boy over. There was a right and wrong way to play mini golf and Jari was doing the latter. Jari stepped closer and was shown the proper way to hold and swing the puck. At first Wes was guiding his movements but backed off and allowed him to try on his own.

In frustration, Wes yelled at the smaller boy each time he failed to make the shot. Jari didn’t respond at first but began to get equally frustrated and yell back at Wes. The other golfers had even stopped their game to stare at the argument. He didn’t want to be yelled at but Wes claimed that he wasn’t listening to him.

Upon getting his first hole-in-one of the day, Jari decided to quit and join Gia at the food vendors. He thanked Wes for his help who smiled and encouraged him to come back. Gia had seen the hole-in-one and congratulated him. After ordering his food he asked his friend if they were going to play more or leave.

Gia didn’t care one way or another, the blond asked what her friend wanted to do. Personally Jari was bored with mini golf and wanted to leave after finishing his food.

Annulment ended the marriage of Dillon’s cousin to Troy Burrows, none of the family was too surprised. Dillon and his family went away with his cousin a couple of days to cheer her up. Family being important to him as well Jari wished his best friend good luck and would ask how his cousin was doing once he got back.

Just to scare passersby, Jari dressed like a statue and spoke when someone looked at him. Said person would then be freaked out enough to run away. That morning Jari caught sight of a familiar face. Katherine “Kat” Hillard. She was the bookie who kept taking his bets back when he was addicted.

Bad memories of his betting addiction prompted Jari to take things a step further with Kat. The bookie freaked out and ran away upon hearing the voice of the statue speak. But instead of ending it there Jari made sure to be wherever she went for the next couple of hours.

The fact that he was essentially terrorizing Kat wasn’t lost on Jari, but at the moment he didn’t care. He briefly gave the bookie a break and decided to get something to drink from the Angel Grove juice bar. Upon swallowing the teen didn’t feel quite right afterwards.

His face started to swell and rashes appeared on his skin, Jari demanded to know what was in the drink. The server examined the cup and explained that the drink had been normal but a bit of liver juice had been mixed in. He tried to reach in his pocket for his EpiPen but realized that it had been left at home.

The other juice bar patrons were either standing around and watching or ignoring what was going on. Jari felt his arm being grabbed as someone led him out of the juice bar. Once they were outside Kat struck him in the thigh with her EpiPen. Jari’s face and skin slowly began to return to normal.

Kat stopped Jari who was about to thank her, she took accountability for his allergic reaction. The bookie had found out that he was the one scaring her and secretly put the liver juice in his drink. But she hadn’t known that he was allergic. The smaller boy couldn’t believe that she would do something like that.

There were many volunteer positions at the Angel Grove Animal Shelter. Dillon and Jari had watched a commercial over the weekend and both wanted to volunteer. The owner of the shelter Ryan Mitchell was also Dana’s older brother. Dillon was assigned to puppies while Jari was assigned to kittens.

Ryan was thin and had brown hair with gray eyes.

The animals were all required to be bathed, Dillon had just finished a puppy’s when he stepped in dog waste. The taller boy didn’t notice until it was pointed out to him by several other volunteers. Embarrassed he headed towards the bathrooms and didn’t return.

Alot of fun was had with the kittens and Jari finally noticed his friend missing, he looked around. But there was no in sight except the other volunteers. The smaller boy went to Ryan and asked if he had seen him. But the owner only shook his head.

Gossip exchanged by the other volunteers about Dillon stepping in the dog waste prompted anger from Jari. But instead of confronting them he looked around his friend and headed towards the men’s bathroom. Dillon was still cleaning his tennis shoes but the foul substance wouldn’t come off.

Solutions were exchanged and shelved by each friend, the two stopped talking when Ryan entered. Jari didn’t know what to except from the owner. He had been quite hard on them during their volunteer shift. Without a word Ryan got one look at Dillon’s shoe and walked right back out.

The odd behavior prompted raised eyebrows, the friends didn’t even get a chance to talk about it when Ryan walked in with a pair of a tennis shoes. The owner figured that he and Dillon shared the same size. He would allow him to borrow the shoes so that getting home wouldn’t be too much of a hassle.

Out of options, Dillon accepted Ryan’s offer with thanks and then he and Jari headed home at the end of their volunteer shifts.

Candy canes were eaten by Jari while trying to catch fireflies that evening, the only place to catch them were the grassland near the Angel Grove docks. Jar in hand he had looked for something to do. And hoped that maybe the sight of the fireflies would cheer up his embarrassed friend.

But the problem was that the smaller boy had yet to catch anything, the fireflies would fly away when he got near them. But he was determined not to give up. Jari crept around the area and spotted judge Robert “RJ” James who was trying to catch fireflies as well.

RJ was average and had black hair with green eyes.

At first sight RJ claimed that he had been there and wanted the smaller boy to leave. But Jari claimed otherwise and thought the judge should leave instead. They argued for a few minutes and the firefly that RJ had been about to catch went away.

In anger, RJ placed the jar he was holding on the ground and then punched a nearby tree. Startled the smaller boy backed away slowly. Fury in his eyes RJ blamed the loss of the firefly on Jari. If the latter would’ve left then it wouldn’t have gotten away.

Silence ensued between them for a few minutes, realizing what he had done RJ apologized. He even offered to catch the smaller boy’s fireflies for him out of guilt. Though Jari said he didn’t have to the judge insisted.

The parents of Dillon and Jari wanted their sons to get rid of their old toys, books, and etc. They didn’t care if it was by donation or trashing the items. Dillon supported the second while the other supported the second. The friends decided to play rock paper scissors to decide.

The best two out of three games would decide the winner, Dillon tried to hold back his move and waiting to see what his friend would do. But his friend caught on and held back as well. At the same the teens made their respective move and Jari came out the winner.

Black bags contained donations as Dillon and Jari arrived at the donations area of Angel Grove Hospital. The ones taking and sorting through the donations were sisters Vida and Madison Rocca and Trip Regis. Madison was still the school counselor at Angel Grove High with Trip as her assistant.

Trip was average of asian descent and had green hair with yellow eyes.

The bag that Jari held was heavy but he would insist otherwise, his friend didn’t notice him struggling. Before making it to the donations table the smaller boy nearly dropped the bag. But it was suddenly held up on the other end by Trip. Jari said it was okay but the counselor’s assistant still helped him.

Once they reached the donations table, Trip held Jari set down the bag and then began to sort through the donation. Upon seeing him Madison asked how he was doing. He hadn’t been to a session with the school counselor in awhile but would be telling her about what happened with Katherine “Kat” Hillard at another time.

With the generic “I’m fine.” response, Jari then questioned how Madison was doing. He had revealed alot of personal stuff to her during their counseling sessions. And though she was ethically bound not to disclose his secrets. Jari couldn’t help but consider Madison a friend of sorts.

More donations were being brought in and Dillon and Jari weren’t able to talk with the Rocca sisters or Trip as long as they wanted. However the group did promise to catch up when they were free. Being able to see Madison out of counseling was a new avenue for Jari but a welcome one.

A few days later Angel Grove Mart was holding a tournament, it was high school exclusive. Bringing in different teens around the city. The competition involved building a wall of cereal boxes in the middle of an aisle. The biggest wall would win a trophy.

Computer technician Tommy Oliver would be one of three judges for the tournament. While working on his wall Jari ignored the commentary from the judges on his progress. The only thing the smaller boy had on his mind was finishing and winning the trophy.

Tommy was slim with abs of native american descent and had brown hair with silver brown eyes.

Not for him but for his father, the teen just wanted his recognition but it always tended to come from his mother. Perhaps getting the trophy would make his father remember having a son. Jari was nearly finished with the wall when one of other contenders knocked it over and claimed it was an accident.

Though Jari knew better, he went to the judges for help. Tommy apologized but had said that accidents happen and the smaller boy would just need to rebuild. The problem was that the other contenders had nearly finished their walls. In the time it would take him to rebuild they would be finished.

Frustrated by the lack of help, Jari decided to give up while he was behind. The smaller boy calmly but swiftly walked out of Angel Grove Mart. He was already out of the tournament anyways so there was no reason to stay. His shoulder was grabbed and he tried to punch but someone backed up and grabbed his fists.

The teen turned around and saw that the one holding his fists was Tommy who told him to calm down. Jari warned the computer tech not to grab him that way again. The smaller boy could’ve and would’ve hurt him. Freeing the smaller boy’s fists Tommy asked if he was okay.

Though he knew it wouldn’t change anything, Jari told Tommy that his wall had been ruined on purpose. The latter agreed it was possible but there was no proof. He already knew what computer tech’s question but had simply answered his question.

Hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder, Tommy encouraged him not to give up on tournaments completely. He may have lost this one but there would be others to come. Not believing the taller man completely Jari agreed to think it over.

That morning Jari was on the rope swing in his backyard when his mother came out to send him to the toy store. He didn’t want to go. But the older woman was quite formidable and wouldn’t hear of his protests. His aunt had young children and one of their birthdays was coming up.

Busy as Jari’s mother was, she didn’t have time to get the birthday present and wanted him to go instead. On the way to the toy store Jari found himself stuck in rush hour traffic. The car behind him kept honking. It was all he could do not to stick his head out of the window and tell the driver where to go.

Traffic went on for what seemed like hours and Jari finally made it to the toy store. The toy store owner Carter Grayson greeted him and asked if he could help him find anything. He wanted to find a present for his young nephew.

Carter was bulky and had dark blond hair with green eyes.

While leading him through different aisles, Carter asked if his nephew had any particular preference. Minutes passed while Jari tried to think of an answer. He hadn’t seen his nephew in a long time and wasn’t too sure. Jari and his aunt hadn’t gotten along in years.

One phone conversation a few weeks ago between his mom and aunt came back to him. Jari remembered his aunt saying his nephew liked the “Cat King.” He asked if there were any toys from the film franchise. Unapologetic Carter almost smirked while telling him that they were sold out.

Suggestions that maybe an extra Cat King toy was stocked in the back gained a frown from Carter. Carter refused to check and suggested that the smaller boy go to a different store if he wanted one that bad. Appalled by the rudeness Jari sarcastically thanked the man for his help before departing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Power Rangers Mega: Giving Up  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Megaforce excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. This story focuses more on Dillon but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic is mainly to help me get me past writer's block and based off the Power Rangers (100) Fanfic Challenge for LJ created by the members of the IRC channel #prfic. The prompts are all being used in the chapters for it.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. In Angel Grove where Murphy's law is in full effect, Dillon and his many friends aren't rangers and try not to get eaten alive by life.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Themes(in this chapter): 76. Walk 77. Devotion 78. Butterfly 79. Oak 80. Bubbles 81. Friendship 82. Grapes  
> 83\. Coffee 84. News 85. "Carry on Dancing" 86. "To Escape what we've become" 87. No more Games.  
> 88\. Carved in my heart. 89. Stolen Kiss 90. Sports 91. "I don't mind" 92. Monolog 93. Point of View  
> 94\. "No, thanks" 95. Stubborn 96. Velvet 97. Headache 98. Horizon 99. "Don't lick it" 100. Slander

Instead of getting in his car, Jari decided to take a walk to figure out what to do about getting the Cat King toy for his nephew. He returned to the Angel Grove Mart and found one of the last few they had in stock. After finding one the teen figured out a way to pay back Carter.

Flyers were put up all over town, all of them warned not to go to Carter’s toy store and that the owner was rude. Someone caught sight of the flyers and put in a phone call to the Corporate office days later. Jari didn’t know the full details on what happened but Carter did start being nicer to his customers.

On New Years Eve Dillon came over to Jari’s, the duo had plans to hang out and then go back to the former’s for the midnight countdown later. Though his friend tried to act normal. Jari could tell that something was wrong. But he didn’t ask since the taller boy shut down when it came to prying.

The friends decided to go ding-dong ditching around Angel Grove for fun, among the doorbells they rang were Tanya Sloan’s. Tanya looked around for whoever looked around for the person that knocked on her door but couldn’t see anyone. They had hidden in the bushes.

Defeat was accepted by Tanya who went back inside her house, they then decided to pick a random house to visit next. The next doorbell the friends rang belonged to door to door salesman Carlos Vallerte. Jari then went to hide in the bushes with Dillon when he spotted Tanya walking up the pathway.

Carlos was lean of hispanic descent and had black hair with violet eyes.

The taller boy hoped that Tanya hadn’t seen them and Jari whispered back that he was positive that she didn’t. They went silent as Carlos and Tanya discussed being ding dong ditched. Tanya pointed out that a few of her neighbors had called and said the same thing happened to them.

Carlos was annoyed and wanted to find whoever was messing with them to deliver a beating. Though Tanya didn’t think that violence was the answer and tried to calm Carlos down. She didn’t want to see her neighbor go to juvenile hall for what probably was just a joke.

Minutes passed before Carlos and Tanya finally stepped off the porch and went inside Carlo’s. Jari took the opportunity to make a hasty escape with the taller boy. Ding dong ditching had lost it’s appeal. The friends decided to go to Dillon’s in order to ring in the new year.

The countdown to New Years wasn’t that far off, Dillon and Jari were playing video games and talking. Conversation stopped and Dillon turned the game off. He wanted to tell his friend something. The smaller boy asked if he was okay and a nod was given in response.

Poker face in place, Dillon revealed that his family moving shortly after the New Year. Dillon’s parents had already gotten new jobs in Canada. He had only learned this news a couple of days ago. Jari was the only friend who knew about it so far. “What?” was the only question Jari could form.

If it wasn’t for family devotion, Dillon wouldn’t be going anywhere. But sometimes a person had to do things that they didn’t want to. Any words Jari had been about to say went unsaid as the countdown to New Years began. “3..2..1 Happy New Years!” exclaimed the city of Angel Grove as the countdown ended.

Once again the silence was broken by Dillon asking his best friend was mad at him. With a shake of his head Jari assured that he wasn’t mad. But the situation angered him. Sure he had other friends but was closer to Dillon who had been apart of his life since infancy.

The original plans had been for Jari to sleep over at Dillon’s, but the news of him moving had prompted an excuse to go home. It was past midnight and the smaller boy walked past many shops and stared at the window mannequins. Eventually he stopped in front of a shop and stared into space.

Celebrations were going on all around Angel Grove, in fact a New Years party had just ended down the street. Kimberly Hart and compliance officer Lucas Kendall walked out together and noticed Jari standing near the shop. The duo stood on either side of him.

Lucas was sturdy of half filipino descent and had spiked black hair with green eyes.

Voices greeting him got Jari’s attention, he turned towards Lucas and Kimberly. Lucas commented that Jari’s impression of a mannequin was all wrong. The compliance officer then showed him the proper way to look like a mannequin. He would’ve chuckled but losing his best friend was at the forefront of his mind.

Concerned, Kimberly asked Jari if he was okay. The latter didn’t tell her about Dillon moving away. He knew that she would prefer to hear it from the taller boy himself. Kimberly inquired why the smaller boy wasn’t at Dillon’s since they always hung out on New Years.

Non answers from Jari confirmed Kimberly’s suspicions, whatever was going on with him had to do with Dillon. Suddenly Kimberly turned and started to leave. Jari stopped her and asked what she was doing and his friend wanted to give Dillon a peace of her mind.

It took much convincing on Jari’s part for Kimberly to agree not to confront Dillon. Though the latter suggested that he talk to Dillon to resolve things. Talking to his best friend would only make things worse.

New Years had brought the closing of many local Angel Grove businesses, markets, and etc. One of the only places still open was a Butterfly House owned by Joel Rawlings. Jari didn’t want to go home yet and get caught in thought. He needed a distraction.

Joel was brawny of afro american descent and had a shaved head with reddish blue eyes. He also wore a cowboy hat.

Few people were at the Butterfly House, others had gone to be with their families and friends. Jari listened as Joel gave his explanation about the origin of butterflies and how to take care of them. When everyone walked off to check out the different types of butterflies Jari separated from them.

Solitude wasn’t for long when Joel came and joined him, the owner said that no one should have a frown on their face. Especially on New Years. The smaller boy shrugged his shoulders and said that he had stuff going on. Joel told him to look around and that everyone had problems.

Problems were normal but how to deal with them was up to the person. Jari took Joel’s words to heart and decided to leave the Butterfly House. There was somewhere else he needed to be. The walk home was only about fifteen minutes. He decided to enjoy New Years and deal with his problems tomorrow.

Dillon’s moving day came a few days later, valuables and etc. were already packed into the moving truck. The only thing left to do was to get in the car and go. Before they left Dillon and Jari went into the latter’s backyard. Together the friends planted an oak tree.

No tears were exchanged between them, the friends hugged and bid each other goodbye. Dillon then got into the moving truck with his parents. The taller boy promised to keep in touch. Though Jari still had his doubts. Settling into a new school and life in Canada would keep anyone busy.

Wrong or right, he felt this was the last he would see of his best friend for awhile. The teen would’ve went home. But knew that his mother would probably push him to go out. Jari’s father would back her up. He went to the Angel Grove Public Pool and soaked his feet in the water.

Lost in thought, Jari hadn’t even notice the shadow looming over him until Trini Kwan cleared her throat. The memory of them being locked in the mall together came flashing back. He didn’t have the energy to deal with her that day. Trini asked what was he doing.

Confused about why she would care, Jari narrowed his eyes at the veterinarian. Trini rolled her eyes and pointed to the sky. The sun had vanished and storm clouds had appeared. Trini had checked the weather and a thunderstorm was to be expected soon.

Thunderstorm soon to come, Jari knew that the pool would be closed down and decided to take his feet out of the water. He figured his best option was to leave before the announcement was made. As the smaller boy exited the Angel pool Trini followed him out.

Sarcasm in her voice, Trini said that it was a shame that his best friend had moved away. She had heard it from Gia who was a mutual friend of theirs. Jari glared at the vet who went to say that others tolerated him for the sake of Dillon. Dillon had been the only one who could put up with him in her eyes.

That afternoon the thunderstorm had just ended and Jari decided to go to the Angel Grove Pumpkin Patch. The Zombie Hayride with Paintball was the first attraction that caught his eye. He got on and didn’t notice that Katherine “Kat” Hillard was on his team.

Trini’s words rang in his ears and rather than start anything with Kat, Jari chose to put their differences aside. The ride began and Kat and Jari became the power players for their team. No matter what zombie popped up the duo shot them with their paint guns each time.

Loathe to admit it, Kat and Jari made a pretty good team when the two were working with instead of against each other. They wound up going on the ride several times. The owner of the Pumpkin Patch Daggeron D. made them stop getting on it so that others could.

There wasn’t a ton of people at the Pumpkin Patch so the reasoning made no sense. Bubbles were blown by Kat and Jari to pass time. They had gotten bubble wands and solution from one of the vendors. One hour passed and Daggeron still wouldn’t let them get on the ride.

Crafty as Kat was, the bookie tricked Daggeron into making a bet with her. The bet involved pumpkins and who could toss them further across the grass field. If Kat won then Daggeron would have let them on the hayride without further complaint. Losing meant both Kat and Jari leaving the pumpkin patch.

One look at Daggeron told Jari that the man had tons of strength, he cursed Kat for making such a bet. Mentally the smaller boy already knew that his time at the pumpkin patch had come to an end. He followed them to the grass field for their throwing contest.

Without even looking at Daggeron’s throw, he could tell that the man had thrown a great distance. Such distance would be all but impossible to beat. Jari didn’t even look at Kat when the bookie made her throw.

The smaller boy just turned to exit the theme park and kept walking until Kat called after him. He turned and saw that Kat had beaten Daggeron since her pumpkin had landed barely an inch past the man’s. Jari ran to Kat and the two high fived before heading straight to the Zombie Hayride.

Friendship had ups and downs such as Jari’s with Jason Lee Scott and Mike M., he had recently patched things up with the first. Before Dillon moved away. Jason and Dillon were close friends once. But tension had formed following Dillon’s dramatic fallout with Dominic “Dom” Hargan.

They were kept separate from each other at all times due to risk of a verbal and or physical altercation.

One week later Kimberly and Jari had plans to hang out at Angel Grove Park with Jason, Mike Corbett, and Mike M. They were just heading out of the front door when somehow the door slammed right on Jari’s hand. Kimberly heard her friend hiss in pain and led him back into the house for first aid.

After Jari’s hand was iced and put into a homemade splint, the duo met up with their friends at the park. Kimberly had suggested that Jari stay home and rest with his injury. But the latter didn’t think that it hurt that much. Besides the smaller boy could get rest later.

Greetings were exchanged between the friends and the park ranger Maya M. spotted Jari’s splint and made her way to them. Concerned she asked if he was okay and how it happened. He told her that he was fine and that the injury was from an accident at home.

More prying questions came from Maya, the park ranger wanted to know how and when the injury occurred. Without going into detail Jari kept repeating that it had happened at home.

Amusement was in his friend’s eyes who simply watched him dodging Maya’s questions.

Finally the Mike’s intervened by fibbing that they had seen some kids loitering by the lake. Maya thanked them and then ran off to the deal with the alleged situation. The smaller boy then told them how he really got the splint causing his friends to laugh. At least until Jari’s death glare quieted them.

That evening Jari had gotten rest for a few hours, he grew tired of being cooped up at home and wanted to go out. Jari’s mother needed some grapes and was on the way to the Angel Grove Mart to pick them up. He offered to get them instead. Concerned for her son Jari’s mother refused at first.

Clever as Jari could be at certain times, he managed to convince her. The teen then drove to the Angel Grove Mart. He found the grapes quickly in the produce section. Even though the fruit was his whole reasoning for going there. Jari figured there was no harm in looking around.

In one of aisles he spotted Chad Lee, since their run in on the street the smaller boy hadn’t seen him. Chad fist bumped Jari in greeting and asked how he had been doing. The latter explained about his best friend moving away and of recent events. Minutes were spent by the duo catching up.

Chad got a look at his cart and noticed that it was fuller. There were several expensive items that the cross country coach hadn’t put inside. Catching the look in the taller boy’s eyes, Jari asked if he was okay. The cross country coach said that the majority of the stuff in his cart weren’t his.

Possible theories were suggested, Jari thought that maybe someone had put the items in Chad’s cart when he wasn’t looking. But the cross country didn’t think he had been that distracted. With a shrug of his shoulders Jari consoled that at least it had been discovered before he bought them.

Chad agreed with his friend that there was a saving grace in the situation, they then walked to the checkout line. Looking around had become dull to the smaller boy. He already knew that his mother had expected him back with the grapes an hour ago.

The next morning Tanya Sloan and Jari met for at the Angel Grove Coffee Shop, they hadn’t spoken since before Dillon moved away. Kira Ford was about to walk past their table. They spotted the ADA and invited her to join them. Tanya didn’t mention Dillon.

Many had asked Jari how he was doing after his best friend moved away and he had gotten fed up with answering. Tanya seemed to sense this and they discussed other things. When Kira joined them the trio discussed how being an ADA affected her personal life.

Pleasant conversation ensued between the trio, Kira told them her days off and suggested that they could this often. People in Angel Grove didn’t trust Kira personally because of her job. Tanya thought it was a shame since jobs shouldn’t affect how people felt about the person in general.

Though Jari said it was a two sided debate, most people didn’t hang out with mobsters yet others did. There were many what ifs that went through their heads. Some would look at Kira differently just because she was an ADA just like some looked at mobsters.

Coffee finished, the trio walked outside and yellow post it notes were placed all over Tanya’s car. The only thing written on them was “You know who I am.” Tanya couldn’t think of who would do this. Determined looks on their faces Kira and Jari promised to look into it.

It took about half an hour for Tanya, Kira, and Jari to remove all the post it notes from Tanya’s car. Whoever put them there must’ve done it while they were inside the coffee shop. Kira put a hand on the teen’s shoulder to comfort her.

News about someone messing with Tanya’s car spread among her friends, they still didn’t know about it. But talking to residents had given them a list of possible suspects. Anyone that was in the area around the time Tanya was in the coffee shop with Kira and Jari.

Suspects included Theodore Jay “TJ” Johnson, Ziggy Grover, and Alyssa Enrilé. Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Dominic “Dom” Hargan, Gia Moran, Tanya, and Jari decided to question all of them.

Since everything that happened Dominic framing Dillon, Jari had been in an odd place with the blond. But because Tanya was a mutual friend of theirs they had opted to put the awkward tension between them to the side.

Ziggy and Alyssa had sworn innocence but the friends didn’t trust them, the duo offered their help with finding out the truth. The only problem was locating TJ who wasn’t at his place at his business. Jari tried to think of places that a loan shark might be but was having trouble.

That afternoon Jari got word that TJ was in an amusement park, he and his friends decided to drive other there. He didn’t want to miss the loan shark since it would be difficult finding him again. As expected TJ was loaning out admission tickets to the amusement park cheaper than getting them at full price.

Little did anyone who took TJ up on his loan knew, the interest for the tickets was quite the ridiculous amount. Upon spotting the friends TJ offered them a deal on the loaned admission tickets. The first to speak was Jari who said that neither he and or friends would take a loan from him.

Business was booming on loans, TJ told them to leave since he had “customers” waiting. Not one to beat around the bush Tanya asked if he was the one who messed with her car. Chuckling TJ said that he didn’t even know Tanya or what the vehicle looked like.

Skepticism appeared on Jari’s expression, he looked at his friends and saw the same expressions. Tanya was familiar with TJ. But the two weren’t friendly with each other. In fact their interaction had been just about if not more negative than Jari’s own interactions with TJ.

Truth was that TJ had only met Tanya once, the latter’s cousin needed a loan and TJ had given one. At the time Tanya had been with her cousin. Unfortunately Tanya’s cousin went through some personal problems and wasn’t able to pay back the loan.

Denial continued from TJ and the friends began to get frustrated even Jason and Dominic who rarely got angry. Having had enough Jason and Dominic forced TJ away from the crowd.

Once they got the loan shark by himself, Jari questioned again if TJ had messed with Tanya’s car. Instead of feigning ignorance TJ smirked and said they’d never be able to prove it if he did. The cockiness eluding from the taller boy gained him a slap from an annoyed Kimberly.

Confirmation from Ziggy and Alyssa that TJ had been in the area was all the friends needed. Tanya warned that she’d report him for vandalism and the constant soliciting around Angel Grove. Not wanting the police disrupting his business TJ asked what he could to back her off.

Two weeks later Angel Grove High was holding the back to school dance, winter break had ended and the students had returned. Jari didn’t have a date and vetoed going. He could’ve went with one of his female friends but they were taken. Going stag was lame.

Instead of the dance, Jari decided to go for a drive and noticed Elizabeth “Z” Delgado pacing back and forth down the street. The teen pulled the car to the curb and asked if she was okay. Z had caught him in a bad moment the last time they saw each other and he was hoping the awkwardness could be over.

Hesitant, Z asked Jari if he knew where Angel Grove High was located since she was supposed to take pictures of the dance. The latter offered to take her there himself. Even though he wasn’t going to the dance the teen still wanted to help Z. Z at first refused and said that he didn’t have to.

He wanted to return the kindness that Z had shown him once, Jari wouldn’t take no for an answer. Smiling Z got inside Jari’s car and they drove to Angel Grove High. The smaller boy made to leave when Z stopped him. She couldn’t let Jari do her such a favor without giving him at least one dance.

“Carry on Dancing.” said one of the Angel Grove High faculty that passed Z and Jari who were both out of the dance floor. Their movements were in sync and both of them were having a good time. Dancing didn’t make Jari comfortable but the photographer had brought him out of his comfort zone.

That afternoon Jari went to the National Park just outside Angel Grove, he was walking one of hiking trails and spotted Zhane Z. Zhane felt the smaller’s boys gaze and turned to face him. He then walked over to him and dapped his hand in greeting.

Once upon a time, Zhane and Jari were the furthest from friends and the latter ended up having to file a lawsuit against him. Time had mended the wounds and the duo were growing closer. But weren’t “friends” just yet according to Jari.

Both were here by themselves and hiking tended be more fun with people, they decided to hike on the trails together. For further entertainment Zhane got the idea to sneak up on unsuspecting hikers and tie their shoelaces together. One of these hikers happened to be Zackary “Zack” Taylor.

Zack fell on the ground while walking and the duo snickered, they then went behind him and Jari offered to help him up. But when Zack grabbed his hand he ended up pulling Jari down with him on purpose. The smaller boy asked why.

The raffle ticket collector knew the truth about Zhane and Jari tying his shoelaces together. Zack got to his feet and as Zhane made to help up the smaller boy he grabbed Jari’s other hand and helped as well. The trio stared at each other for a moment and then broke out laughing.

“To Escape what we’ve become.” replied Jari when Zack finally questioned why two seemingly non hiking people were in a National Park. At first Zack didn’t get the meaning of what the smaller boy but Zhane did. That wasn’t to say that Jari hated who he was a person but the smaller boy wasn’t always proud of his actions.

Other hikers were starting to nearing them and Zhane, Zack, and Jari got water before continuing down the hiking trail.

No more games, Jari decided to try enjoying the rest of the hike with his friends. There was a gaming convention being held in Angel Grove the next day. He was going with Dominic “Dom” Hargan, Dax Lo, and Kimberly Hart. Having been to a few over the years they were supposed to be fun.

At the gaming convention Jake Holling, Karone Ak., and Cassie Chan were also present. Open gaming was a necessity at the convention. There many gaming genres so that everyone had something to catch their interest. Jari and his friends decided do the Medieval roleplaying game RPG.

Their roles in the game were “Princess Kimberly”, “Knight Dom”, “Scribe Jari”, and “King Dax”. Many obstacle roles included the dragons, evil wizards, and etc. The RPG had the potential to last for several hours. It all depended on the players. The friends got into their roles and were having tons of fun.

There was a window that opened every hour to let new players in, soon enough  Jake, Karone, and Cassie decided to join. The sextet played the game for a few hours until they got hungry and decided to get some food. Jari discussed it with his friends and invited the other three to sit with them.

In between bites, the group talked and was getting to know each other better when Jari’s trident key chain dropped on the floor. Cassie looked around and asked what had dropped. Jari felt to his neck and noticed his key chain was no longer on it. He then crawled under the table to get the key chain.

The sound of something cracking was heard underneath his shoe, Jari checked and realized that he had broken the key chain. Dax asked if everything was okay. The smaller boy then sat back in his seat and held out the broken key chain. Kimberly apologized and suggested that her friend get another one.

But the problem was that the trident key chain was one of a kind, it had been given to Jari as a Christmas present from a deceased relative. Kimberly grabbed her friend’s hand. Cassie switched seats with Dominic so that she could grab his other one. The girls both felt bad and comforted their friend.

Though broken, the image of the trident key chain would forever be carved in Jari’s heart. He had taken it around so long that he had forgotten the times without it. His friends couldn’t change what happened. However Jake gave him a new mermaid chain to carry around.

That afternoon Jari went on a nature tour in the Angel Grove Jungle with Kai Chen. Kai’s new article in the school newspaper involved the wild life. The school newspaper co leader Dana Mitchell had been unavailable and Kai had gotten Jari to come with him instead.

Animals and different trees were located in the jungle, Jari was taking pictures of them while Kai was “interviewing” the tour guide. The other tourists were giving them annoyed looks and exchanging harsh whispers. But the classmates paid them no mind.

At a certain point in the tour, the tour guide allowed everyone to explore the area while she took a restroom break. Kai and Jari had separated from the other tourists. The duo was looking at the photos taken on the shutter camera. They didn’t notice a person standing behind them.

The man shoved them to the ground and then snatched the camera from where Jari had dropped it. He demanded that both give him any money they had on them. Jari held his hand up and said that he was broke. Kai verbally agreed and told the robber that he didn’t have to do this.

Once Kai was angrily told to shut up, the robber then frisked both guys to make sure that they were being truthful. No money was found. Luckily Kai and Jari had thought to leave their money behind at the school. Since the robber was unable to get money off them he decided to take the shutter camera and sell it.

Kai tried to protest that the camera was the property of Angel Grove High but was told to shut up once again. The robber then ran off and took the camera with him. When Kai and Jari finally rejoined the tour neither the tour guide or tourists were pleased. They had to wait for them and weren’t able to go on to other areas.

Displeased looks went away once they explained about the robbery, the Angel Grove PD were contacted. Kai and Jari gave their descriptions of the robber and were told that the police would keep them updated on the investigation. The latter was still in shock by what had happened.

A few days later Jack Landors, Aisha Campbell, and Jari went to the Angel Grove library, they had grabbed some books when the last looked around nervously. Aisha noticed and told him not to worry. The Angel Grove police would catch the robber sooner or later.

Ever since the robbery, Jari had only left the house for school. This was the first time he had been out anywhere. The smaller boy couldn’t help but look over his shoulder. Out of fear of being robbed again. Aisha and Jack wouldn’t let anything happen if they could help it.

Maybe it was just paranoia but Jari felt like he was being watched. As if someone had followed he and his friends inside the library. However the smaller boy tried to be positive and focused on the book he had picked out. Upon finishing the book he wanted to get up and pick out another.

His friends weren’t yet done with their books, Aisha assured him they weren’t going anywhere and instructed her friend to get the book. Jari then got up and walked into one of aisles to pick out another book. On the way back to the table he felt himself pulled back and turned around.

Not even having the chance a blink, lips belonging a female were pressed against his own in a stolen kiss. Jari was powerless to do anything. As quickly as the kiss ended it was over. When the smaller boy opened his eyes again no one was in the aisle.

Because everything had happened so fast, Jari opted to think that he had dreamed the incident. He joined his friends at their table. Both looked up when he approached. Jack touched his shoulder and asked if he was okay. The smaller boy nodded his head. Shooting a brief smile Aisha finished her book.

Sports cars were always something to nice to look at in magazines, Jari wasn’t sure about owning one. They were very expensive. Even for Sydney “Syd” Drew on the salary of a private investigator. Syd owned one though and he would have to settle for just being able to ride in it.

That evening Syd and Jari were in the hot tub in the backyard of her home, the latter had hired the PI to find out who had robbed him and Kai Chen. It’s not that he didn’t trust the police to do their jobs. But knowing Syd personally the teen trusted her more.

Syd updated him about the case, she had a strong lead and would be leaving town over the weekend for confirmation. Once the the PI got back the blond would update her friend again. Jari had yet to hear anything from the Angel Grove police about his case and figured Syd was making better progress.

The back entrance door opened and Kimberly Hart came in followed by Lucas Kendall. Jari greeted them but didn’t bother to get out of the warm hot tub. Kimberly anxiously asked if they had seen the news. Looks were exchanged between Syd and Jari who both said they hadn’t.

Live news had reported that there a Poison Dart Frog that had gotten loose from the Animal Reserve outside Angel Grove. The dangerous creature had been seen around by Angel Grove by several people. Syd didn’t take the news seriously. She thought the odds were low of the Poison Dart Frog coming near them.

Silence commenced between the friends, Syd raised her eyebrow and inquired why everyone was acting weird. Jari warned the PI not to look behind her. Slowly she turned around and there was the Poison Dart Frog. Only a few feet away. The smaller boy managed to cover Syd’s mouth before she could scream.

In a harsh whisper, Kimberly told Syd not to startle the animal. Otherwise the Poison Dart Frog would more than likely freak out and attack all of them. Lucas suggested that the friends get out of the hot tub. Death gripping the other’s hands Syd and Jari managed to do as Lucas suggested.

Together Lucas, Syd, Kimberly, and Jari made their way inside. Seconds after getting inside the house, Jari called Animal Control. The minutes it took for them to arrive had everyone nervous.

Representatives from Animal Control got the location of the Poison Dart Frog from the friends and they successfully captured and took the creature away.

The next evening Jari decided to go camping, it was a test for himself. He hadn’t been out much since the robbery. This was a test to see whether he could truly handle it. His friends were all busy and hadn’t been able to make it so the teen was going solo.

Katie Walker was at a nearby campsite, she waved and invited Jari over to join her. The latter looked back and forth from his camping stuff to Katie. The gas station attendant had always been friendly to him but he didn’t want to intrude. They barely knew each other as it was.

“I don’t mind.” said Katie as she again waved the younger teen over. Jari grabbed his camping supplies and joined her. After setting up his tent he sat across from the gas station attendant who already had a campfire going. Katie was roasting marshmallows and she tossed him the bag of the ones she hadn’t roasted.

In return, Jari grabbed a packet of graham crackers and chocolate and tossed it over to Katie so that they could make smores. He asked Katie if she had heard about the Poison Dart Frog and told her about his run-in with it. The latter’s hand went to her heart and she asked if he was okay.

Other than the mental images, Jari replied that he was fine and that neither he or his friends were harmed. The what ifs were something the smaller boy didn’t want to think about. Distracted Katie wasn’t paying attention and put the wooden stick into the fire without a marshmallow on it.

The fire consumed the stick and was about to reach Katie’s fist when Jari shouted her name in urgency. Seeing the stick Katie tossed it onto the ground but the fire didn’t go out. They quickly stamped it out to prevent the flames from spreading.

A few days later Jason Lee Scott and Jari went to the Angel Grove DVD store, there was a film night planned and they wanted to check out some new movies. Jari spotted a DVD that he wanted and was about to pick it up. But the person who picked it up first was Rocky DeSantos.

The last that Jari had heard, Rocky had been in juvenile after nearly getting him expelled from Angel Grove High. Needless to say the smaller boy wasn’t thrilled to see him. Jari told Rocky that he could have the DVD and went to walk away. The taller boy stopped him and asked if they could speak.

In Jari’s mind, this would be the last he saw of Rocky. He decided to hear what the taller boy had to say since they wouldn’t be crossing paths after this. Rocky informed that he had gotten out of juvenile hall last month. The former ticket booth attendant had alot of time to think while in juvie.

At first Rocky blamed Jari for getting him sent to juvenile hall but he had accepted the truth. It was Rocky’s own actions that got him sent there. He apologized in a for trying to get him expelled from Angel Grove High. But the person who did that wasn’t someone he wanted to be.

Sincerity was in Rocky’s long monologue, Jari tried to find any hint that the other boy was lying but found none. The taller boy made it clear that he wasn’t expecting forgiveness. But that it was important for Jari to know that he had changed.

Forgiveness was a trait that Jari’s mother instilled in him, but forgiveness didn’t always mean reconciliation. Jari wished Rocky well but they weren’t friends and more than likely never would be. As the latter nodded his head in acceptance Jason came to stand beside his friend.

Jason asked if Rocky had bothered him and he shook his head in response. There was a new understanding between Rocky and Jari. Before leaving Rocky put the DVD that Jari had looked at back on the shelf. The smaller boy picked up the DVD after he left.

From Jari’s POV, everything that he needed or wanted to say to the ticket booth attendant had been said. Now the two of them could be done with the other and move on with life. He had truly meant it when telling Rocky that he wished him well. Maybe better choices would be made in the future.

That afternoon Tanya Sloan called Jari with news about Dominic “Dom” Hargan, no one had heard from him in a couple of weeks. Dominic was presumed missing. Though Jari thought that maybe his friend had simply gone off the grid and didn’t want to be bothered.

But he was wrong, Dominic’s own parents hadn’t seen or heard from him. Leo Corbett, Tanya, Kimberly Hart, and Gia Moran had visited Dominic’s several times. But there was no sign of anyone present or even living there. The four shared their concerns with each other and agreed that something was wrong.

Leo, Tanya, Kimberly, Gia, and Jari agreed to meet at Angel Grove High before school. The quintet was sitting on the front steps and discussing possibilities. Possibilities on what could’ve happened to Dominic. As they talked a few familiar faces appeared within eyesight.

Troy Burrows, Flynn McAllistair, Bridge Carson, and Veronica “Ronny” Robinson were with a Crowd of Angel Grove High students. Leo questioned Jari about his negative history with the zookeeper. The latter said that he and Flynn had gotten on better terms.

Because of the way that Flynn had come into his and Dillon’s lives, Leo wasn’t convinced. In fact he suspected that Flynn might’ve had something with Dom’s disappearance. Surprisingly Jari found himself defending the zookeeper. The debate between the friends drew a crowd.

Though the others weren’t sure what was going on, Flynn heard his name and demanded to know why they were talking about him. Kimberly put a hand to Leo’s chest to keep him from speaking. She then told them about Dom’s disappearance and asked Flynn if he had anything to do with it.

Flynn’s denial provoked Leo’s ire, the latter accused him of lying and that someone paid him to make his friend disappear. Just like Flynn had been paid to spy on Dillon and Jari. Ronny put her hands up and tried to defuse the situation. The plumbing company owner said there was no proof that Flynn had done anything.

Time was being wasted accusing Flynn, the eight plus Jari made an agreement to work together. That didn’t mean that the zookeeper was off the suspect list. But Troy, Bridge, Ronny, and Jari were being open minded. Their remaining friends decided to trust their judgement.

The next day Jari got a call from Gemma G., since he knew about electronics she wanted him to come and fix her TV. Gemma’s fraternal twin brother Gem could’ve fixed it himself but was lazy at times and didn’t want to. He would rather spend time finding out what happened to Dominic.

But since fixing the TV wasn’t expected to take long, Jari decided to help his friend out. He arrived bright and early that morning. Gem opened the front door and lead him towards the livingroom where the TV was. The brainiac explained that his sister had gone out with their parents.

“No, thanks.” said Jari in response to the brainiac’s offer to get him something to drink.

Left alone to fix the TV, Jari worked fast so that he could leave sooner. The smaller boy was almost done when he spotted something on the nearby counter. It was a camera. This particular camera looked just like the one Kai Chen and Dana Mitchell used for the school newspaper.

Gem entered the room before he could get a closer look and asked how fixing the TV was coming along. He forced a smile to the brainiac and said that the TV was nearly fixed. Slightly impatient Gem wanted Jari to get on with fixing the TV so that the former would be able to leave the house.

Instead of telling the brainiac that he could’ve simply fixed it himself, Jari remained silent. He then went back to fixing the TV. Gem left the room. A few minutes later Jari was done with the TV. With a quick thanks the taller boy ushered him out of the house.

Stubborn as Jari could be, he wouldn’t let go of the theory that Gem was somehow involved in the robbery of himself and Kai. With no proof he would have to do some digging. The truth would come out one way or another and the teen couldn’t rest until he found it.

That afternoon Tanya Sloan, Veronica “Ronny” Robinson, and Jari met at an Angel Grove Restaurant for lunch. While waiting their food to arrive Jari told the girls his suspicions of Gem. Both girls were taken back as they exchanged looks and then turned back to Jari.

Tanya didn’t think that Gem was involved, in fact she thought her friend was simply jumping to conclusions. The smaller boy argued back that he was positive that the camera robbed from Kai had been in Gem’s house. Ronny asked if he was definitively sure.

Unfortunately Jari couldn’t say that he was, Gem had come into the room before he could get a good look. Snooping around while Gem was present would only tip him off if he was involved. Ronny suggested that he wait until Gem’s house was empty and then go back to find the camera.

That way, Jari would know whether he was wrong. Tanya thought it was a terrible idea. Breaking and entering was still against the law. Jari placated Tanya and assured his friend that he wouldn’t get caught. Correcting the smaller boy Ronny insisted on going with him. She couldn’t let him do it alone.

It was one thing for Jari to get himself into trouble but he didn’t want to get someone unwillingly involved in his antics. Ronny smirked and said that he wasn’t getting her involved into anything. She was involving herself. Lacking in rebuttal Jari informed that he was doing it that evening.

There was no time to waste, Ronny agreed even though Tanya was still convinced that it was a bad idea. Jari jokingly invited her to come with them. But Tanya wanted to keep her police record clean and refused. She would however be wishing her friends the best of luck.

Velvet was the clothing choice for Ronny and Jari when they broke into Gem and Gemma’s home later that day. They searched downstairs and upstairs. But there was no camera that even remotely resembled the one the former was referring to earlier. Perhaps he really had been mistaken.

Just as they were about to leave, Ronny spotted something sticking out of the linen closet. Jari didn’t want to fool himself again and told the plumber that it was nothing. Ignoring her friend Ronny opened the linen closet. At the very top was “the” camera.

The friends examined it but couldn’t confirm if it was the one Kai had gotten robbed for. They decided to take it to Kai for confirmation.

One week later Flynn McAllistair, Kimberly Hart, and Jari were on the train back to Angel Grove from Reefside. They had gotten a tip about Dominic “Dom” Hargan and thought that he might be there, But it was a waste of a trip since there was no sign of him being in the town.

Doubts were going through all of their minds, Jari decided to speak up and voice his. He couldn’t help but think about what would happen if Dom couldn’t be found. As they got off the train a familiar person told him that he couldn’t think like that. The trio looked around for the owner of the voice.

The person who had told Jari not to give up was standing on the platform with a smirk on their face. Dillon D. Kimberly squealed into excitement as she ran forward to jump into Dillon’s arms. Flynn and Jari coolly smiled at their friend. They shook hands before Dillon gave both a one armed hug.

Two planes and one train had been Dillon’s means of transportation from Canada to Angel Grove.

Taken back, Jari asked Dillon what was he doing there. Dillon said that he heard about Dom’s disappearance from their friends. Despite the contempt and disdain the taller boy held for Dominic he didn’t want anything bad to happen to him. In any case it was good to have Dillon back even temporarily.

Confirmation came from Kai Chen and Dana Mitchell, both said that the camera found at Gem’s belonged to the school. Jari wasn’t sure what to think. And it was actually starting to get him a headache. His instincts were telling him that there was no way Gem could pull off something so heinous.

That afternoon Gia Moran and Jari met at the local archery club, they shot arrows at targets while talking. The latter informed Gia that the lead in Reefside didn’t pan out. Cursing Gia said that she had found one of Dom’s jackets in an alleyway dumpster.

From her body language, Jari could tell his friend was holding something back. He asked her share the rest. Grudgingly Gia admitted that the dumpster was only a few blocks away from Gem’s. All signs were pointing to Gem. He put his hand to his forehead in hopes of quelling his headache.

Gia asked if he was okay and the smaller boy told her that it was just a headache and that everything was fine. Not convinced the blond took a pill out of her pocket and handed it to him. She said that it would help him feel better. Jari trusted his friend and took the pill.

While his headache wasn’t completely gone, he wasn’t in as much pain as he was a few minutes ago. Gia once again voiced her concerns and the smaller boy assured his friend that he felt better. Though Gia didn’t want to she was starting to suspect Gem like everyone else. But proof was lacking.

Bases needed to be covered, Jari suggested that he follow Gem around while Gia did the same to Gemma. Gia switched with her friend so that she would be shadowing Gem instead. Her reasoning was that it was less likely for Gem to notice her since they barely know each other.

With moon rising beyond the horizon, Jari teamed up with Dillon and Leo Corbett. The trio was following Gemma while their friends were doing the same with Gemma’s fraternal twin brother Gem. Her brother was the one they suspected but it was also possible that Gemma could be covering for him.

They tailed Gemma over the next few days but there was no suspicious activity. In fact the only thing the brainiac’s sister did was going to school and then back home. Jari was starting to get bored. He figured that they were just wasting their time that could be spent on Gemma’s brother.

That afternoon Leo, Dillon, and Jari followed Gemma to the movies, the last thing any of boys wanted to do was sit through a chick flick. Instead of meeting friends Gemma got popcorn from concessions and then disappeared into the girl’s restroom. Jari refused to follow in there like the other.

Minutes later Gemma didn’t come out of the restrooms, she instead came out one of the backrooms. Leo stayed on Gemma’s trail. While the other two went in the direction Gemma had come from. They reached a door but the only way to open it was with a key.

Luckily Dillon was skilled at picking locks and it only took a couple of minutes for him to crack the lock and open the door. The best friends then went inside. Everything seemed normal for a movie theater backroom. Jari suggested that he look on one side while the taller boy looked on the other.

But the side that Jari was looking on was empty, he wanted to call it quits when Dillon shouted at him to come over. He sprinted to the other side of the room. There was one part of the wall that wasn’t like the rest of it. Dillon banged on it and a huge hole was made when the part fell off.

Behind the wall was a bound and gagged Dominic “Dom” Hargan with popcorn next to the chair he was in. Dillon and Jari quickly freed the other boy. The latter asked what happened to him.

According to Dominic, Gem didn’t have anything to do with his disappearance like his friends originally thought. It was Gem’s fraternal twin sister Gemma. Dom had found out about Gemma planning to the robbery of Kai Chen and Jari. She had wanted the camera. Everything else was simply incidental.

Somehow Gemma found out that Dominic was onto her and had set a trap for him which ended him being knocked out. And subsequently waking up trapped behind one of the walls at the Angel Grove Movie Theater. It had been almost a month and the only food Dom got was the scraps she bought him.

That evening Dominic and Jari met Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Gia Moran, and Tanya Sloan at a restaurant in Angel Grove. The four wanted to see themselves that their friend was okay. Dom assured that he was fine but that Gemma couldn’t get away with what she had done.

Dom wanted Gemma to pay, not just for the things done to him but to Kai and Jari as well. Jari agreed but wasn’t sure how to go ahead. Kimberly suggested calling the Angel Grove PD and getting Dom arrested. But that was way too easy in Dom’s book.

“Don’t lick it.” warned Kimberly as she saw Dom pick up one of the apples placed on the booth the friends were sitting in. The apple was plastic and only for decoration purposes. Dom thanked his friend and sat the apple back down. The subject then turned back to Gemma.

Jason had an idea, he had put some thought into ever since finding out what Gemma had done to his friends. He knew how to hit Gemma where it hurt. The teen disclosed his plan to his friends. Jari was skeptical and as was Tanya but the others were board and the duo trusted their friends.

*** 

Epilogue. 

Slander was a key element to Jason’s plan, Dominic made an anonymous report to the Angel Grove Housing Authority. A few weeks later Gem and Gemma’s family were evicted from their home. Gossip and rumors spread about why. As a result the twins became the laughing stock of the town.

Dillon and his family moved back to Angel Grove, the twin’s parents lost their jobs and his own parents took them for the higher pay rate. The taller boy was still best friends with Jari and were both attending a University in Corinth. He repaired his friendship with Dominic but they weren’t as close as they once were.

Jari almost felt guilty when Gem and Gemma’s family had to leave town at least until discovering the stolen kiss in the library wasn’t a dream. Gemma had paid the girl to do it to further traumatize him. He decided to move on with his life and get a Private Investigator license after University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
